Ancient Vision
by Linay
Summary: An ancient vision plagues hitomi, throwing her and Van back together
1. Visions

### ~Author's notes~

This is a revision of the prologue and chapter. If you've already read them before revision, you can read this or skip to the next chapter. It's all up to you! (I say that because there are no storyline changes, just a few stylistic things I wanted to add) 
* I would really like to know what you think, even if it is just two words -good or bad. Thanks to the three people who did review last time 
* Yes, it starts with someone else, but it will get to Hitomi, Van and the others 
That's all for now...please try to enjoy! 

~linay 

## Ancient Visions

### prologue

Mia clutched his hands with her own, feeling the pebble-like pendant between their hands. They stood alone, on a green plateau in the middle of a burning city. 

"We knew this day would come Slanzar," Mia said softly. 

"It came too fast," Slanzar, the dark haired man replied. 

A sudden earthquake shook the plateau. Mia and Slanzar were brought to their knees. Mia looked tearfully around her. 

"Look," she said through tears, "look what has become of our home." 

Beyond the ironically green plateau a once magnificent city burned. The two lovers looked at eachother and grasped the pendant together. The plateau began to shake once more and the ground beneath them broke apart. The plateau crumbled but they did not fall. Wings burst forth from their backs and both of them flew -- still clasping their hands together. Flames began to creep up to them. 

Mia cried softly, "It's too soon." 

"Now is the time for us to do this," Slanzar reminded her gently. 

The flames began to eat at their wings and as they faltered in flight, they held eachother tightly. 

"Now," Slanzar said. 

Mia only stared at him, her green eyes filled with sadness. 

"Mia, now!" 

Mia squeezed his hands and the pendant. 

"Wish!" Slanzar yelled as the flames leaped higher, "Wish now!" 

### Chapter one

Van sat by his brother's memorial, perched on escaflowne's shoulder in a characteristic position, holding his sword as he brooded. He sat, staring up at the mystic moon through the leaves. 

_Gone,_ he thought to himself, _gone back. I wonder what she's doing?_

He stared down at the white metal of escaflowne. He was ashamed of himself really. He hadn't communicated with Hitomi for one month now. He was ashamed of his situation, ashamed of his duties as king. With his free hand he lifted up the rose-coloured pendant and stared into it. It began to glow. But just before it created a link between them, he dropped it -- still uable to face Hitomi. 

_She must be wondering what I'm doing, _he thought, _maybe it's better she didn't know_

Van Slanzar de Fanel, king of Fanelia, sighed. 

On earth, Hitomi Kanzaki sprinted down the race-track. She barely heard the crowd cheering as she crossed the finish line. Her heart pounding, she gradually eased into a loping run. Hitomi glanced up at the sky and smiled softly. 

_I won, Van_ she thought. 

Yukari ran up to Hitomi and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. 

"That was great!" Yukari screamed. 

Hitomi glanced up at her and smiled. But before she could answer, a smallish boy came bounding up to them. 

"Hey Kanzaki, Hitomi Kanzaki," he called, pen and paper in hand,"how do you feel?" 

"Fine, thanks," hitomi replied, straightening. 

"Time for a short interview?" the boy asked. 

"Sure," Yukari answered for Hitomi, who was preparing to politely decline. 

Hitomi inwardly groaned, but outwardly smiled. "What do you want to ask? " she said, giving Yukari a soft jab in the ribs. 

"Well first," the school reporter said, brandishing pen,"Why did you quit track 3 months ago?" 

Hitomi smiled gently, "I had a...different experience and after it, I felt that I didn't want to do anything anymore. I needed a rest and I wanted to get away." 

"Why did you decide to rejoin the track team after quiting?" 

"Well," Hitomi started, "I realized that I really enjoyed running. I really wanted to run, and it would make...my friends happy." 

The boy reporter grinned, "Anyone in particular, any _crush_?" 

Hitomi's smile slowly faded from her face. All of a sudden she seemed distant and unhappy. The change was so drastic that the boy became confused. 

Yukari glanced sidewise at her friend then said quietly to the boy, "I think she's tired. Maybe that's enough for now." 

Yukari steered Hitomi away almost by force. Hitomi drooped, a change from the happy Hitomi of just two minutes ago. Yukari stared at her friend's face anxiously. She was now getting used to her sudden mood changes. For the last month hitomi had dropped in and out of such moods without warning. 

"Hitomi..." she whispered softly. 

Hitomi breathed, to no one in particular, "Why? Why won't you talk to me?" 

Yukari blinked in surprise. Hitomi looked up to the sky. _Van_,she thought, _what is happening?_. 

A flash, sudden and blinding, envelopped Hitomi. She gasped. She couldn't breathe, choking fumes filled her lungs. _What is it, _she wondered desperately _a vision? Of what?_. Then she saw it. The fire. The fire was burning everything around her. Her eyes searched her surroundings. Two white specks caught her eye. Hitomi gasped. The specks were two people with wings. She strained to get a better look at them. They were definitely flying and they were holding eachother's hands. As she stared, one of them, a woman, turned and looked straight at her. Her green eyes were wide, but not with fear. They were filled with longing. The look of sadness in that woman's eyes struck Hitomi to the very core and she gasped from the impact. Flames began to lick at the couple's wings. Hitomi staggered forward and cried out to them. But as she stepped forward, flames drew closer to her and marble pillars crashed nearby. Hitomi whimpered as the heat scorched her face, bringing her to tears. Hitomi covered her face with her arm and tried to look up at the winged people. The woman was still gazing at her. Hitomi stared up at her, sensing something familiar. Then the woman turned back to her partner and clenched her hands tightly around his. Flames rose higher. Hitomi's chest constricted and she doubled over in pain, trying to breathe. The flames were licking at the couple now. Hitomi saw as the fire reached for them and then she screamed. 

Hitomi fell to the ground, choking and gasping for air. People walking by turned to look as Yukari tried to help her friend up. But Hitomi was oblivious to it all. Her lungs were searing with pain and her skin was still burning. Never had a vision caused such physical pain. With all her mind she screamed out to him desperately, to Van. 


	2. Reflections

### ~Author's notes~

Well, here's chapter 2. 
* If you haven't read the last one please do because it's important! (at least in my point of view..) 
* I would really like to know what you think, even if it is just two words -good or bad. Thanks to the three people who did review last time 
That's all for now...please try to enjoy! 

~linay 

## Ancient Visions

### chapter 2

The royal sword of Fanelia clattered to the ground. Van grabbed his chest, feeling a sudden pull. Strange, it wasn't actually physically pain. He was feeling emotions: fear, desperation, horror. One name filled his mind: Hitomi. But why? And how had she reached him. He hadn't opened a link with the pendant. The force of the emotions brought stinging tears to his eyes. And then, all of a sudden, it stopped. And Van was left, gasping for breath. Quickly, he jumped down from escaflowne and picked up his sword. He paced back and forth, debating the situation. 

_Hitomi is in trouble_, he thought to himself, _what should I do? I must speak with her. I must find out what is happening...but-_

Van stopped and shook his head. But Hitomi will be hurt. She might even be angry. _But it wasn't my choice! _Van cried silently. With sudden resolution he looked up to the sky, grasping the pendant in his fist. _I don't care, _he thought_ Hitomi is in trouble. _He closed his eyes and the pendant began to glow. 

Hitomi was standing on the train platform, waiting for the train that would take her home. Yukari had been so worried about this afternoon. She had wanted to take Hitomi all the way home but Hitomi had refused saying that she wanted to be alone. Hitomi began to wonder about the vision. Had it really been a vision or just fatigue? The rumble of the train interupted her thoughts. She boarded and stood facing the window, holding onto a pole, since there were no empty seats. As the train moved, she swayed with it, staring almost lifelessly at her shoes. She looked up casually at her reflection in the glass and then stepped back in shock, disturbing another young woman behind her. But she didn't even turn to apologize. The girl staring back at her in the glass was her...but not her. She had the same green eyes, the same brown hair. But the girl in the reflection had long hair that reached the middle of her back and she was wearing a white robe, not a school uniform. Hitomi blinked rapidly, trying to control her reactions. The girl also blinked, but then...spoke without sound. Hitomi's heart leaped into her throat as the other girl's lips moved and seemed to spell "save us". All of a sudden, the reflection faded and a normal one returned. hitomi shook her head in wonder. _save us?_ hitomi wondered, _who is 'us'_ The train rumbled to a halt. 

Van's eyes opened with a start. The link had been broken! He had started to see her, standing and swaying oddly while holding onto some kind of metal post. He had even seen her eyes start to look up toward him. But suddenly something had torn him away. Something or someone had interrupted them. Van held the pendant up once more. _I don't care what happens. I will protect her. I love her _He stared into the pendant and it began to glow again. 

Hitomi stepped of the train and looked down at the wood of the platform. 

_This was the place where he talked to me last...and first_

She looked out toward the sea and the rocks where Van usually appeared. Nothing was there now. She sighed. But then, a distant golden glow attracted her attention. She gasped. A form was appearing. 

_Van! _

Hitomi watched wide-eyed as the figure of Van slowly materialized. She could see him clearly now. He was standing and staring at her. His eyes were wide with worry. She saw his lips move but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She furrowed her eyebrows and struggled to understand. Van seemed to sense that she was having trouble understanding, though it had never happened before. Van tried to shout but still Hitomi could not hear. She focused on his lips trying to read them. 

"Van,"she said out loud, "what are you saying?!" 

He didn't seem to hear her either because he just stood there, looking confused. Then he mouthed out what he wanted to say. Hitomi watched his lips carefully and copied them with her own lips 

"hitomi," Hitomi said, mirroring Van's speech," wa---". She stopped, unable to follow what he mouthed next. Instead she reached out a hand toward Van's image. Van also reached out but as he did, the golden aura around him suddenly flashed forward as well, rushing towards hitomi. 

All hitomi saw was Van disappearing and a golden light rushing towards her and surrounding her. She gasped in fear. _again?_ she asked. Around her, figures began to take shape. She was in a city of marble, surrounded by crowd of men, women and children. They were standing in a circle around a tall, dark-haired man. Noises began to filter into Hitomi's mind. The crowd was murmuring, some in agreement others in disaproval. The sound of the dark-haired man in the center entered her mind. He was speaking boldly, in a clear confident voice. 

"This power is not being used to it's full advantage!," he boomed, "Imagine what we could accomplish." 

Hitomi continued to listen as she scanned the crowd. She turned to her left and saw, a several feet away, Van! She squinted at the young, raven-haired man. _No,_ she thought, _it's not...though he seems so much like -_. Her eyes widened as the young man pulled a long haired woman closer to him. It was the woman in the vision! The woman turned slightly and her eyes locked onto Hitomi's 

"Look", the voice boomed again, "today I give you a sample of the power. Today I give you the power to fly!" 

Suddenly around her, brilliant white wings burst from the backs of all the people around her. Some cried out in shock and others in pure awe. hitomi jerked her eyes away from the woman and looked at the man. As she did, he began to turn around to face her. Right before she could fully take in his piercing green eyes, long face and black hair, the vision shifted. Hitomi was suddenly in a red world. She began to choke. It was red from fire. She felt the heat from flames. A man stood, his back to her, sword drawn. it was the dark-haired man with green eyes. Ten armed men, with wings, surrounded him holding weapons. The dark-haired man laughed coldly. 

"You cannot defeat me" 

"Kasal!" one attacker said, "Now you will pay for your crimes!" 

Kasal, the dark haired man only laughed. "You don't realize my power" 

"Prepare to die!" The other man said, rushing foward. Hitomi watched, unable to close her eyes, as the man ran forward, plunging his sword into Kasal. Hitomi screamed and the red world swirled around her. She stepped backwards, her foot missing the end of the train platform. She fell backwards, oblivious to the sound of another train coming in. 


	3. A Swirl of Light

### ~Author's notes~

* Please tell me if the font is still too small 
* I think it will have more action than the last one.This one's just a little bit violent and a little bit corny...so watch out ! heehe 
* sorry, I didn't write a "last time" summary, but please go back and read the other two first if you haven't already. But then, it's up to you of course. 
* Please tell me how you think this story is going. I would really like to know what you think, even if it is just two words -good or bad. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. 
* In response to a question: the dark-haired man seen in hitomi's vision is sort of a surprise. Going to see lots more of him in the near future hopefully. (heehee) Picture him kind of like folken except with longer much darker hair and green eyes. (no, he is NOT going to be folken later on! --just for future reference) 
I hope you like this! 

~linay 

## Ancient Visions

### chapter 3

Van gasped. He felt it, he felt her falling. He clutched the pendant and wished. 

The train roared forward, not noticing the short-haired girl falling backward onto the track. THe girl, Hitomi, fell backward, as if struck by some invisible force. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she realized that she was falling--too late. She cried out as her other foot lost its hold on the platform and she tumbled down. 

The train conducter squinted into the night in front of him. Suddenly he pulled the lever for an emergency braking -- a girl was falling onto the track. He prayed that the train would stop in time but he knew that he had seen her too late. He closed his eyes tightly and braced himself. A sudden light forced him to snap his eyes open. His mouth dropped open in shock. A blinding blue light was surrounding Hitomi and lifting her up. She closed her eyes and perpared for the rush that the column would bring. It shot up into the sky, leaving behind a very shocked train conducter. 

Van stood in the glade, waiting. _She should be here by now, _he worried _where is the column of light?_. He clenched his teeth. 

"Damn!" he muttered. He lept up onto escaflowne's shoulder and scanned the countryside. He had indeed wished to bring Hitomi to Gaea. He had just assumed it would bring her to where he was. Now Van was beginning to worry that she might end up somewhere else. A thin blue column caught his eye. He turned to look just in time to see it disappear. 

"She's somewhere in the west," he said outloud. 

He jumped down ro escflowne's knee. _should I use escflowne? _, he thought, _No I don't want to awaken it and scare the country again. i don't need escaflowne for this_ He jumped down and raced for the stables. 

Hitomi moaned and rolled over. Her head pounded. She felt wet grass underneath her and before she even opened her eyes, she knew she would see the earth and the moon in the sky. _I must be back on Gaea_ she thought, _but how?_. She opened her eyes. But she did not see the sky. All Hitomi saw was a sword being pointed down at her and a ring of cold faces above. Before she could even cry out, strange hands covered her mouth. 

Van raced westward on his white horse, Riyu. His face was determined and set. He would find her. He reached a glade and slowed Riyu almost uncounsciously. He looked around him. There was really nothing odd about his place. There were signs of human movement here, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Then he paused. He dismounted and crouched to the ground. He cursed aloud. In his hand he held a small piece of cloth. It was red and it looked like it had once been tied in a ribbon. He stood up, examining the cloth. He knew that it was a piece of Hitomi's school uniform. Swiftly and angrily he remounted, envisioning hitomi in his mind. He sensed her prescence and headed off at a gallop, revenge and determination filling him. 

Hitomi was being pulled along. Her hands were bound in front of her. One of the armed men was pulling her forward by the rope. She was worn and weak and she trudged forward, occasionally receiving a rough tug from the front or a sharp push from behind. Her assailants, forewarned by their leader that the strange girl would try to reason with them, had wisely gagged her with a piece of cloth. There were about five men, each armed with a long curved sword. Hitomi looked at the one in front of her. He, like the others, was wearing a dark-red uniform that she had never seen before. He had a metal protector on one shoulder and metal arm bands, also dark red. She wondered why they had captured her. A soft rhythmic poudning sound caught her attention. It sounded like something familiar but she couldn't place it. The soldiers also seemed to hear it because the turned to eachother and stopped. They pushed Hitomi down to the ground and drew their swords, talking amongst themselves. Hitomi was listening closely to the sound. What was it? It sounded like...Hitomi stopped thinking for a moment because the soldiers seemed to have come to a descision. 

"Yes, we'd better take care of her now before it's too late," one said. He walked over to her and raised his sword above her. Realizing what he was about to do, she tried to back away but another soldier grabbed her arms and pinned her down. She screamed into her gag but only a muffled grunt came out. And still that soft pounding continued to grow louder._ The sound of hoofbeats, _she suddenly realized before the man began to bring down his sword. She cringed, closing her eyes and only heard the familiar battle cry and the terrifying swish of sword, instantly killing the man above her. She opened her eyes to see a white horse run by and a young familiar figure land in front of her, right in front of the ugly twisted bodies of the soldier that was about to kill her and the one who was holding her. Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. 

"Could he be...?" she asked herself 

The young raven-haired man didn't stop to look at her though. Simply, with a look of pure rage and hate, he attacked the other three men. Yelling, he sliced his sword through one man, then ran it through the other. The last man stood panting, obviously frightened. He had not seen anyone attack with such ruthlessness before. But the other fighter didn't attack right away. He paced, circling the soldier. 

Laughing a little wildly the soldier said, "You won't get any information from me...I will die first!" And then he rushed at Van with his sword. Van sword clashed with the soldier's and they both wheeled and struck again, but van's royal sword found the soldier's stomach. The soldier sank to the ground. Van breathed heavily then stooped to wipe his sword on the grass. Sheathing it, he turned to face hitomi. She was staring at him with wide eyes. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw how she had been gagged and bound. Van rushed and knelt in front of her, gingerly removing the gag. Then, being careful not to rub the rope into her raw wrists too much, he undid the knots that tied her hands. Then he cupped her face in his hands and stared at her, letting her know how much he cared for her. Hitomi sighed with relief, rubbing her wrists cautiously. She looked up at Van, wondering how she should act. She wanted to throw her arms around him but the feeling that he had been rejecting her for the past month held her back. Van, on the other hand, was suddenly overcome by the feeling of shame that he had before. He retreated a bit from Hitomi and sat opposite her. 

"She must be angry at me, " he thought. He sat trying to think of something to say to ease the uncomfortable silence. 

"How are you?" he ventured. The superficial question sounded hollow and insincere. Hitomi looked away, obviously hurt by his uncomfortable attitude. 

"I mean," Van tried again, "how have you been?" 

Hitomi looked back at him, and he saw a reproach in her tearfilled eyes. He knew the question she was asking him. He was struggling to avoid the topic. 

"I haven't contacted you because....", he began "because I...well, there is a....it's just that" 

Hitomi looked away wistfully. The young king knew that he was just making things worse. He stopped talking and sat for a few minutes. Slowly he stood and called for his horse. Deciding that there would be time for explanation later, he walked over to Hitomi and lifted her up without a word. Hitomi looked up at him quickly, surprised by the unexpected affection. Van looked back at her briefly with a shy smile then away again, embarassed slightly. With a light struggle that he tried to cover up, Van managed to mount the horse while holding Hitomi in his arms. He let her sit sideways in front of him so that she could rest against him. 

"Are you comfortable?" he asked , trying not to blush. 

"Yes," she answered softly, allowing herself to lean on his chest. 

Taking the reins, he started the horse into a light trot, headed back for the newly rebuilt castle of Fanelia. Hitomi, even though the ride was far from smooth, began to drift into a light sleep. In the warmth of her position in front of Van, she had forgotton all about her anger towards him for ignoring her on Earth. Little did she know what would greet her at the castle. 

Van rode on. He loved the feeling of having Hitomi so close to him. He didn't want to reach the castle. Van just wanted to be with her, casually and without the restraints that his duty as king would bring. He started to worry about how she would react to the situation at the castle. Shaking his head and glancing at the girl in his arms, he decided to just enjoy the moment while it lasted. 

to be continued.... 


	4. Shana

### ~Author's notes~

* Thank you for your kind reviews on the last chapters. In response: -I will try to make better summaries! -This is one is way longer than the previous chapters (I will do a short summary of it in the next chapter to recap), hope it's suitable. Thanks especially for constructive criticism/comments as well as encouragement. 
* This chapter starts off with drama and details and characters and moves into the plot twists. Important details here (sorry to those of you who crave action and deplore emotions - more action scenes next chapter) 
* I made the author's notes in small font but kept the story in large fint, hope that's okay. 
* I decided to use all English (e.g., Lord Van instead of Van-sama) just so that I don't offend anyone with my bad use of the Japanese lang.! Hope that it doesn't turn anyone off... 
* Old and new characters get introduced here -- tell me what you think of them! List of new: Sayjin, Rawlin, Shana, Merle, Allen. 
* I would really like to know what you think, even if it is just two words -good or bad. Many thanks again to the people who reviewed the last chapter. 

~linay 

## Ancient Visions

### chapter 4

Van stopped the horse. They were just behind the castle. They had been riding for over two hours and the night was slowly becoming lighter. Van shifted uncomfortably. Though he was happy having Hitomi sleep on his shoulder, her head was starting to feel very heavy. He flexed and unflexed the muscles in his arm and neck, wishing she would move her head to the other side. He sighed. He had taken the longer route so that they could approach the castle from the back, unseen from most of the citizens and guards. He knew that the new leader of the castle samurai, Sayjin, would be annoyed with him for appearing at the castle with an unknown woman. _Then again,_ Van reasoned to himself, _Sayjin should be happy that I am arriving with a distinguished guest, the girl from the mystic moon that helped save Gaea._ Van sighed again. He steadied the horse and prepared for dismount. He swung one leg off the horse and tried to ease Hitomi gently off. It was a relatively gentle dismount for Hitomi but she still awoke with a jolt, finding herself being carried by Van. 

"WHy are you carrying me?" she asked a little more sharply than she intended to. 

"I was just trying to get you off," Van replied. 

"You should have woken me," Hitomi replied softly. She said this with the intention of thanking Van but he took it as a reproach. 

"Sorry,"he said, gently placing her on her feet. Hitomi began to explain but thought against it. She looked around her. Van had stopped in a little garden just below the castle walls. There were small delicate trees and several stone benches arranged around a stone fountain. 

"Is that the new castle?" Hitomi asked, pointing to the large stone building. 

"Yes," answered Van, "It looks almost the same as it did before" 

"Oh," Hitomi sighed. They were slipping back into uncomfortable conversation. Forcing herself to act, she took Van's hand and led him to the fountain. It was more of a large shallow pool really, with a few fish and a small fountain in the middle. They sat side-by-side on one of the benches. _We'll never get anywhere,_ Hitomi sighed to herself, _I guess I'll just have to ask him why. I'll never understand unless I-_

"Hitomi," Van cut into her thoughts abruptly, "the reason I stopped communicating with you was...I mean, I stopped here at the fountain because I didn't want to get to the castle before I told you that..." 

A sudden sharp high-pitched yell cut into his speech, "Lord Van!!!" 

"Is that Merle?! " Hitomi almost yelled excitedly. 

"Hitomi wait...I need to warn -" He didn't get much further because the savvy little catgirl had heard the voices and came bounding out of one of the lower castle windows. 

"Lord Van!!", Merle screeched, " and Hitomi?" Merle rushed forward and fairly tackled Hitomi and they landed on the grass behind the bench. 

"Hitomi!" She purred, licking Hitomi's cheeks. 

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Hitomi feigned disgust and pushed the catgirl off, "Merle don't lick me!" 

Merle sat up, twitching her ears. "Lord Van," she said breathlessly, "How'd Hitomi get here?" 

"I wished for it," Van said calmly, sneaking a look at Hitomi's astonished face. She was gaping at him, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

"Awwwwwwwwwww," Merle said slyly, seeing Hitomi blush, "You didn't know that Lord Van missed you? Rrrrrrrr..." Van interrupted Merle by grabbing one of her ears. It was his turn to blush. 

Hitomi muttered under her breath, "you wouldn't have known he was missing me." She sighed. _What is going on?_ She got to her feet and brushed the grass off her uniform 

Merle stood, planting her hands on her waist, "Everyone's going to want to know where you've been!" 

Van grunted in reply. He was worrying about Hitomi. He'd lost his chance to explain himself. _How is she going to react?_ he wondered _I've just got to tell her something now otherwise she'll be so hurt._ He looked up. Both Merle and Hitomi were watching him, waiting. He steeled himself. 

"Hitomi, I", he said, "I missed you very much!" 

Hitomi blinked. Merle snickered. Van cursed himself. _Not 'i miss you' , 'i love you'. I wanted to say i love you_, he scolded himself, _why can't I just spit it out_

Merle shrugged and said, "we'd better get inside. Breakfast is in 10 minutes. On top of everything, you don't want to be late for breakfast, do you Lord Van?" Merle glanced at Hitomi's anxious face, "Don't worry, you're invited to breakfast too even though you eat too much, right Lord Van?" 

Van grunted again. He wasn't sure he wanted Hitomi there, now that he messed up so badly. But he looked at Hitomi's anxious face and knew that hesitance here would make it worse so he said, "Sure, if you're hungry." _Damn _

As the trio walked into the foyer of the dining hall, they were greeting by a few disaproving looks. A tall stately figure wearing castle samurai armor immediately marched up to them. 

"Lord Van," the towering man asked, "You certainly looked disheveled this fine morning. May I ask where you have been?" 

"Sayjin," Van replied, ignoring the question, "May I present Hitomi Kanzaki, the seeress from the mystic moon. Hitomi, this is the leader of the castle samurai, Sayjin" 

Sayjin, a man with long fair hair and a long beard, bowed to Hitomi. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman who helped save our world. We hope you enjoy your visit with us," he said, adding slight stress on the word 'visit' and glancing at Van who was glancing at Hitomi. 

Hitomi smiled nervously and bowed in return. She felt an instant respect for this samurai but somehow she knew he did not appreciate seeing her with Van at that particular moment. Just then another tall man walked up to them haughtily. Hitomi instantly disliked this man. 

"And who, may I ask is this,my King?" the man asked pointedly. 

"Hitomi Kanzaki, seeress of the mystic moon," the boy king began tiredly, "May I present the Emissary of Basram, Sir Rawlin." 

Merle nudged Hitomi and snickered just low enough for Hitomi to hear. 

"Why, how lovely!" Rawlin said a little insincerely, "Now let me introduce you to my charge, the youngest princess of the great country of Basram, the princess Shana." He motionned to a small group of nobles talking. A young woman turned towards them. She was elegantly dressed in a simple blue gown. The princess Shana had long flowing black hair and large purplish eyes. She smiled. Hitomi gazed at her in semi-awe. She found her beautiful and wished for her to come to speak with them. Rawlin motionned for her to come. Princess Shana began to glide over to them. Van stiffened slightly but Hitomi wished to meet the beauty. She seemed so sweet. 

Just then, the bell for breakfast rang. Van relaxed just a bit. Shana shrugged at Rawlin slightly and turned to head for the main dining room. 

Merle nudged Hitomi forward and whispered, "Hitomi you go take my place, I can't eat in there while Sir stupid Rawlin is here because he doesn't like cats!" 

"Merle, come on anyway," Hitomi began but Merle shoved her forward and pranced off. Van shrugged and led the way into the royal dining room. Van took his seat at the head of the long table. Rawlin and Sayjin sat nearest him. Several of the castle samurai and a few other nobles were also seated at the table. Hitomi found herself seated several places down from Van. He had seemed reluctant to leave her side but they had been ushered into places quickly. Hitomi looked up to see the softly smiling face of princess Shana who was sitting across from her. Hitomi smiled back shyly. The court began to eat the lush breakfast set before them. The men at the head of the table seemed engaged in an animated discussion so Hitomi turned to her meal, trying to eat slowly. 

"If I may ask," A melodic voice interrupted her, "Are you a new visitor?" 

Hitomi looked up. Princess Shana was addressing her. "Sort-of" Hitomi replied shyly, "I returned unexpectedly." 

"Then I suppose you enjoy this country. I myself find it very nice here," Shana said. 

Hitomi smiled, "I'm glad you like it here." 

"I thought I wouldn't be comfortable but people here are very sincere and kind," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "It's refreshing because sometimes I don't like being with Sir Rawlin. He's so pompous." 

Hitomi giggled. She liked this princess. Shana was so genuinely sweet. 

"Sometimes," continued the princess, "he buys me dresses because he doesn't like the ones I have already. Can you imagine? I really can't stand the ones he gets me because they are so...frilly." 

"Really?" Hitomi said, wide-eyed, "But your dress right now is perfect!" She looked at the dress. It was so simple, just a long blue gown with no frills. "If I were a princess," Hitomi said, "I would want to wear the same thing!" 

Shana blushed. Then said, "You're not a princess? Not that it matters." 

"No," Hitomi shook her head, "I'm just a visitor." 

They were interrupted by the scraping of chairs. The men at the head of the table were standing to leave the dining hall. 

"I suppose breakfast is over," Shana said lightly, "I must go with Sir Rawlin. But I hope to see you again...?" 

"Hitomi" Hitomi said. 

"Yes, hitomi, I hope to see you again." Shana stood and went to a slightly ruffled looking emissary. They began to leave the dining hall. Hitomi rose and approached Van and Sayjin slowly. Van turned to Hitomi. 

"I see you've met the visiting princess," Van said tensely. 

"Yes," Hitomi gushed, "And she's a wonderful princess!" 

"She should be," Sayjin began cautiously, "for she may be the future queen of Fanelia." 

The abrupt announcement caused a tense silence to hang in the air. For Hitomi, the world stopped. She didn't even notice Van sharply rebuking Sayjin. Or Sayjin walking away. All she did was turn slowly to look at the retreating princess. Shana looked back at her and smiled. Hitomi simply watched her through eyes filling with tears. _She is wonderful,_ Hitomi thought, _Wonderful and beautiful and a perfect queen probably too._ She felt Van uneasily place his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. 

"Is that why you wouldn't communicate with me?" she asked softly. 

"Hitomi I-" 

"Is that why Van?" 

"Yes but-" 

"She'll make a perfect queen Van." 

Van grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, "Hitomi I didn't choose this" 

A tear spilled over Hitomi's cheek, "Does that make a difference?" 

Van looked away. "I.." he began weakly. 

Hitomi gently eased herself away from Van and began to walk out of the dining hall. The young king watched her leave. A young messenger boy chose that moment to walk up to the king and deliver a message. 

"Lord Van," the boy said, "Allen Schezar, heavenly knight of Asturia, requests an audience with you." 

"Does he give a reason?" Van asked weakly. 

"Only that he saw a strange light and wishes to speak to you about it." 

Van sighed. "Very well, I will meet him in the palace foyer." The boy ran off. _Allen is here to see Hitomi_ Van thought to himself as he proceeded at a slower pace to the foyer. 

Meanwhile, Hitomi had found herself on a balcony overlooking the same garden they been in that morning. In all truth, she was lost in the castle. She hadn't known where she wanted to go when she had left Van, only that she couldn't face him. It was there that Rawlin and princess Shana spotted her. 

"Ahhh the seeress," began Rawlin in a mocking tone, "and what are we seeing today?" 

"Leave us Rawlin," said Shana in a low angry tone. Rawlin smirked and walked away. Shana looked at the young woman who hadn't yet turned to face her. "So you are the girl from the mystic moon." She paused. Hitomi remained silent so she went on, "Rawlin tells me of a romance you and the King of Fanelia once had. Is it true? One never knows if Rawlin is telling the truth." Again, Hitomi remained impassive. Sighing, the princess continued, "I think you must hate me now. I wanted to know if you loved him. True, I don't have much say in the matter. And so far, King Van de Fanel seems to be the least repulsive of my prospective husbands." 

At the word 'husband', Hitomi cringed visibly. Shana said slowly, "Forgive me Hitomi of the Mystic Moon." 

Hitomi turned slightly to look the other girl in the eye and said softly and deliberately, "There is nothing to forgive." 

Shana bowed her head slightly. From above, Merle watched the two girls closely. She was perched on the roof. _They are so different,_ Merle thought to herself, _But both so strong-minded. Shana will one day make a perfect queen. But Hitomi..._ Merle snorted. _I still prefer Hitomi. _Merle eyed them standing so silently. _A pair of opposites _she mused,_ one fair and short-haired, the other dark and long-haired; one strong and bubbly and the other delicate and soft._ Merle straightened as the princess Shana turned silently and walked away. Then she jumped down onto the railing of the balcony. 

"Hitomeeeeee..." she purred softly, "Want to go for a walk?" 

"No thank you Merle," she answered absent-mindedly. 

"But Hitomeeeee..." 

"Merle," the King's low voice commanded, "leave us." 

Merle snorted at the King but jumped back onto the roof and scampered off. 

"Why speak harshly to Merle? " Hitomi asked. 

"Hitomi, I wish to speak with you," Van said. 

"You wish?" Hitomi retorted, "you wish?" She turned to face him. "Why did you wish to bring me here?" 

"I thought you were in trouble. I felt something last night -- it was from you wasn't it? There was something you were afraid of...I wanted to protect you." 

Hitomi sighed and began to wonder what would have happened if Van had not called her to Gaea. She shuddered. They stared at eachother. Hitomi, remembering the vision, reached out to touch the pendant. It began to glow brightly. Hitomi cried out softly as the glow wrapped itself around her, plunging her into another vision. Van gasped and called out her name but she didn't hear. 

Burning. The smell of burning filled her nostrils._ No!_ Hitomi screamed _Not this again!_ She looked up and saw the flying couple again. "No!" Hitomi screamed aloud, "I don't want to see that again!" The woman turned to look at Hitomi and as their green eyes met, the world vanished and she was suddenly face to face with the woman in a black sea. Hitomi looked at her now. It was like looking into a mirror except that the other woman had long hair and a white dress. They faced eachother silently until the woman spoke. 

"Save us" 

"WHo are you?" Hitomi cried. 

In answer, the woman, Mia, reached out and took Hitomi's hand. Wings unfurled from her shoulders and she lifted Hitomi out into a blue sky. Hitomi looked below her. It was the ancient city of Atlantis! As Hitomi watched in horror, she saw a war begin within the city -- angel-like beings fighting eachother. Fire filled the city, turning the sky red. Hitomi shook her head and closed her eyes, "No not again!" 

The woman spoke, "Open your eyes." Hitomi refused. "Open your eyes Hitomi" 

At the sound of her name Hitomi's eyes snapped open. Below her she saw the couple. 

"Wish!" screamed Slanzar, "Wish now!" 

The other vision of Mia whipered, "I wish that this memory and pendant be taken to the new world, to help us there and that..." The voice trailed off and the scene faded. The fire was gone. There were now only the quiet ruins of Atlantis. And Mia and Hitomi saw a small dark figure, rummaging through the ruins. The man paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. Hitomi gasped. "Leon!" she called, "Leon Schezar!" Leon, held something up to look at it -- it was the pendant. 

"Yes," Mia said, "This is how the pendant came to you. We wished that the ruins would be here to be found. The pendant was found and eventually given to you. But..." 

A sudden series of images passed before Hitomi's wide eyes: the dark-haired man, Kasal, dying with the pendant in his hand; Kasal being transported to Gaea. Kasal lying dead somewhere in Gaea. 

"The Dragon's Nest," Mia whispered as she began to fade. 

"Wait! Who are you?" 

Mia only smiled, "Save us." 

Hitomi slumped in Van's arms. She had fainted. _What did you see Hitomi?_ Van asked silently. He lifted Hitomi up in his arms, grunting because she seemed heavier when unconscious, and proceeded to take her to one of the guest rooms. As he reached the guest wing of the palace, a sharp voice addressed him. 

"Did she have a vision, young king?" 

Van turned to look at Sayjin, the castle samurai. "Yes." 

The old warrior sighed. "Does this mean trouble for us?" 

Van, grateful that Sayjin accepted Hitomi's powers, grunted, "I don't know yet. I will take her to rest now" With that, Van continued to an empty room. As he was about to enter, he saw Shana watching from down the hall. Their eyes met. Shana bowed her head softly as Van nodded and entered the room, laying Hitomi on the bed. 

Hitomi awoke to sunlight. She sat up and looked around her. Merle sat at the foot of the bed, licking a paw. She glanced up. 

"Baaaahhhhh," Merle sighed, "the sleeping princess awakes!" 

Hitomi grinned sheepishly. she looked around her. A figure sat by the window. He slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed. Hitomi seemed taken a back by his presence. 

"Hitomi my dear," Allen, the heavenly knight of Asturia said, "Aren't you glad to see me?" 

Hitomi smiled broadly and hugged him saying, "Yes Allen, I've missed you too!" 

Merle purred softly, "More visitors, Hitomi." Indeed, Van and Sayjin stood in the doorway. Hitomi sat back and looked at Van questioningly but his face was unreadable. 

"Are you feeling better now, Hitomi?" Sayjin asked kindly. 

"I am fine, thank you," she replied briskly, "But..." Her voice trailed as she recalled her vision. "What is 'dragon's nest'?" 

"Where did you learn about that, Hitomi?" Allen asked. 

"In my vision," Hitomi answered flatly, "I have to go there." 

Her statement was greeted with blank stares. 

"You can't go there," Van said shortly. 

"I have to - to get the other pendant." 

"Another pendant?" Allen asked incredulously, "that would be something we need to find!" 

"You can't go," Van repeated. 

"Why not?" Hitomi demanded. 

"Because it's too dangerous -- it's a small island east of Asturia, filled with all kinds of dragons. I can't protect you there." 

"Oh that's right," Hitomi said bitterly, "You have other duties now." 

Van stiffened. "It's too dangerous Hitomi" 

"I'll take her," Allen volunteered, "I know the area well. And I can protect her. We'll take the Crusade." 

Van glared at Allen, who didn't seem to notice. Merle and Sayjin did however. They became tense and silent. "I'll go with Allen," Hitomi spat out vengefully. Instantly she was sorry. Van suddenly deflated. He looked out the window forlornly and sighed. Hitomi wanted to swallow her words but Allen already jumped in, "Right then, I'll prep the crusade." "Very well," Van muttered and marched out. 

"Van..." Hitomi whispered. Merle tossed her a dirty look and bounded out the window. Allen strode off to call together the crew of the Crusade. Sayjin stayed standing in the doorway, watching the strange girl clutch at the blanket around her. _She is definitly different from other women_, he thought to himself. 

He raised his voice, "Hitomi, if I may speak with you..." 

Hitomi looked up, surprised, "Yes of course." 

"I realize how difficult this situation is for you. I know strong feelings exist between the two of you," Sayjin began watching Hitomi turn away, "Understand that even if you cannot be together for the moment, it would kill Lord Van if you were hurt." With that, Sayjin turned and left 

Hitomi pondered his comments. She stood and stared out the window. _I will go_ she decided _I will go and retrieve the other pendant. _She turned on her heel and headed for the Crusade. From outside the window, something rustled. Something invisible laughed. Then a shimmering form lept off the balcony and flew away. 

to be continued 

Next chapter: on the mission and an unexpected threat.... 


	5. Old Flames

### ~Author's notes~

* I am so encouraged by the short and long reviews everyone has given me so far....thank you very much *blushes* I will try to use the suggestions in the story, but it might not turn out exactly like that! (other wise it might ruin the surprise!) 
* I've included a recap just before the chapter starts. (it is in a smaller font though because it's not as important) Hope it suits you! 
* Only one new character I think: and you'll all notice him 
* Please review -- I love getting feedback, comments, questions, etc. Many thanks again to the people who reviewed the last chapter. 

~linay 

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Van and Hitomi arrived at Fanelia's castle where they were greeted by Merle, Sayjin (the new leader of the castle samurai), Rawlin (the emissary from Basram) and Shana (the youngest princess of Basram). Hitomi discovers the reason that Van was ashamed to communicate with her -- a visiting princess (Shana) was being considered as a prospective queen! Hitomi had a vision from Mia that revealed that Mia and Slanzar had wished Atlantis to appear on Gaea so that Leon would find the pendant and Hitomi would eventually get it. But another man (Kasal) had done the same thing. Hitomi gets ready to leave for the dragon's nest to find it with Allen while Van disaproves... 

### chapter 5

Merle, from her perch on the roof, caught sight of a shimmering form flying away. "Hm?" 

Then she shrugged _Must be my eyes..._

Hitomi was just outside the palace gates, watching the crew get the Crusade ready for flight. Allen was standing below the flying ship, yelling orders to men that were working on it. Hitomi sighed and turned around. 

"Van!" She gasped. Van was standing right in front of her. There was an uneasy silence. 

"Here," Van said cooly, "I want you to take this with you while you're on your trip." 

Hitomi reached out to take what was lying in his outstreched palm. It was the pendant she had given to him on the day she left Gaea. 

"Van," she said, "I can't take this back." 

A shadow of a smile crept onto the young King's face, "You might need it. Don't worry, I would like it back when you return." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. Hitomi stared after Van. The pendant began to glow softly and hitomi suddenly blinked. _Who is that?_ The man walking away from her was Van but...he was wearing different clothing: no shirt, metal armlets and loose bellshaped black pants. A strong hand suddenly came down on her shoulder and Hitomi shook her head, then looked up again. It was normal Van again, red shirt and all. Hitomi sighed. 

"Don't worry," Allen said, squeezing her shoulder, "He's just worried about you." 

Hitomi turned and smiled at Allen. He was as dashing as ever, long-haired and blue-eyed. 

"How is Celena, Allen?" 

"She's slowly learning about life in Asturia. I'm leaving her in Princess Erie's care for the moment." 

"Sir!" Gaddeth called, running up to them, "The Crusade is ready to go!" 

"Alright then, shall we be off?" Allen said, turning. 

_i guess so, _Hitomi thought to herself, casting one look back to the castle regretfully, _I wonder what will happen while I'm gone_

Van and Sayjin watched the Crusade take off through a large window. Van stood stiffly and stone-faced as the small craft became smaller and smaller. Sayjin glanced at the young king. 

"A strong-minded woman," Sayjin commented. The king only pursed his lips in response. "Quite the the uncertain element, isn't she my lord." Still the only response from Van was a furrowing of the brows. Sayjin continued, "I can see why you would care for her." 

Van spoke harshly, "Who said I cared for her?" 

A slight smile passed over Sayjin's usually stern features, "I would only ask, my lord, if she will be safe" 

"She is in Allen's care for now," the young king replied gruffly, turning away from the window. 

Hitomi, meanwhile, was sitting with her arms around her knees beside one of the windows on the Crusade. She stared down at the clouds drifting by. She sat pensive-like, not even hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. 

"you're not your usual self today," Allen said amicably. 

Hitomi looked up. "I'm just a little tired." 

Allen sat beside her. "Couldn't you stay away from your love for more than three months?" he teased gently. 

Hitomi's eyes widened and she replied hastily, "Van...oh well we're not really..." 

"I was talking about me, silly." 

Hitomi almost choked. 

Allen laughed lightly, tousling her hair. "Still so easily affected. Rest easy, I am only teasing." He stood and walked away towards the control room. 

Hitomi moaned inwardly. _Why can't anything be simple? I almost wish I had my tarot cards here..._she stopped and thought, _But my wishes...Wishes here are dangerous._ She stared out the window again. They were passing over ocean now. 

The following night, Van sat with his guests for dinner. They were enjoying the last course of a full meal. Rawlin drank and ate boisterously, Sayjin with dignity, Shana demurely, and Van sullenly. 

"Gracious host," Rawlin piped in, "How fares your other guest?" 

Van looked up at him with distaste, "She is on a journey." 

"How appropriate!" Rawlin said with a grin. 

Shana, and even Sayjin, looked up, startled. Shana shot Rawlin a warning look but he had had too much of the sweet wine to notice that Van's eyes were burning. 

"Perhaps now that she is gone," Rawling drawled, "We can continue to attend to matters of business." 

At the word 'business', Shana shivered slightly. Van stood, pushing his chair back, saying, "I will take my leave of you now and you many continue with your _business_." He bowed slightly to princess Shana, who nodded shyly back, and then stalked out. 

"Rawlin..." began Shana in a soft reproach. 

"No princess," he interjected, "You do not understand these matters. Time passes quickly and your father desires a union for you. One that would bring both you and him honour." 

"Perhaps," Sayjin said in a rumble, "you press too hard. These monarchs are young." 

"Youth does not excuse rashness," Rawlin stated shrilly, "Your young king has duties no matter where his heart may lie. You would do well to remind of that fact, my gracious lord." 

"You speak too boldly," Sayjin replied softly, "And I believe you offend your young charge." He was looking almost with pity at Shana, whose eyes were starting to fill with tears. 

"Sir," Shana said, controlling her voice admirably, "I am accustomed, or should be, to such talk of my future. I am ready to serve my father in his wishes." 

Van paced the lawn by the fountain. It was still light outside but the sun was starting to sink. He stopped by the fountain, heaving a sigh. Then, straightening himself, he drew his sword. Carefully and precisely, he began to practice his swordsmanship, remembering each movement. He had greatly improved his technique, though he had only fought for practice since the great war. The exertion in his muscles and the soft swish of hie blade calmed him. He could feel every sinew, bone and muscle acting in unity. A soft intake of breath startled him and he dropped his arms to his sides, turning to look who was there. It was the princess Shana. 

Shana blushed softly and said, "Forgive me, my host. I was only observing." 

Van considered this young woman. She was as young as he was. She stood and her hair and gown floated around her delicate body. He sheathed his sword abruptly. 

"There is no crime in observing." 

Shana smiled soflty and seriously. "You are too kind," she looked away and bowing her head, said, "Do you know why I am here?" 

Van stared at her and replied, "I am king of my country. I can guess why you are here." 

Shana sighed and glided to a bench. "I don't mean _that_," she said, sitting, "I meant here, now." 

Van approached the bench cautiously. "I would ask you a favour, my lord," she began, "I wish to know more about the seeress Hitomi." 

Van stood beside the bench. He turned to look down at the serious young princess. "What do you wish to know?" 

"I wish to know why she went back to the mystic moon," she whispered softly. 

Van's eyebrows shot up. The question had caught him off guard. He faced forward again, starting slowly, "We decided that she should go back. She wanted to stay but I...I told we could see eachother anyway. As long as our hearts and thoughts reached eachother." 

Shana, sat still and faced the fountain as well. "And," she breathed, "Did that happen?" 

Van paused, unwilling to answer. "Princess," he replied, "Is it proper for you to know?" 

"If that is not proper then, tell me, how did you come to be so close to her?" 

Van bowed his head, "She was an unexpected friend. we fought side by side." 

"She fought?" 

"Not with a sword," Van answered, smiling, "With her heart and her power. She saved my life many times." 

"She was very compassionate and trusting," Van recalled, "just as you seem to be princess" 

"My lord -" Shana started but a messenger called out, "Lord Van!" Shana and Van turned to see an out of breath messenger arrive. "Lord Van," the messenger panted, "an emissary, from Cesario, demands to see you." 

"Demands?" Van asked. 

"Sir," he huffed, "those are his words." 

Van stiffened and said, "Very well, assmemble the castle samurai in the throne room. I will meet this emissary there." 

The messenger ran off. Van turned to the princess. "I must leave," he said shortly and he strode away quickly. 

In the outdoor foyer to the throneroom, an tall dark-haired man waited with ten armed men wearing strange red armor beside their guymelefs. The men stood at attention, though some shifted uneasily. The dark-haired man, however, stood still and confident, his eyes sweeping lazily around. At that moment, the doors to the throne room swung open. Van stood in front of the throne, eyeing the strangers. The stranger approached, his men in tow. They stopped right before Van. 

The dark-haired man, obviously the leader, bowed slightly then spoke loudly, "Van Slanzar de Fanel, king of Fanelia, we are here to speak on terms regarding your country's alliance." He paused waiting for the young king's reaction. 

Van simply nodded for the man to go on. 

"I am Newton," he said, "New leader of the country of Cesario." 

Van stopped the man suddenly, "New leader? I was not aware of a change of government." 

"Perhaps not yet," Newton smiled, "But it has in fact occured. I am the new King and I wish to speak to you concerning an alliance." 

Sayjin whispered something into Van ear. The young King spoke softly but dangerously, "The King of Cesario was not a very old man and, regardless, his heir was of age to take the throne had he died. How did you come to power?" 

Newton smiled calmly. "I am a persuasive man." 

Van's temper began to flare and though he spoke softly, his tone was strained, "I don't make alliances with traitors and murderers." 

Newton raised his eyebrows, "I thought you would answer as much. But be warned, King, I don't take such disappointment lightly." 

He turned to leave. As he reached the doorway, he faced Van once more. Newton's icy green eyes startled the young King. 

"By the way," Newton said calmly, "Where has the seeress and her pendant gotten to now?" WIth that, he and his soldiers prepared to enter their waiting guymelefs. 

"What?" Van fairly roared after them, "How do you-" The sound of their guymelefs taking off drowned the rest of his question out. Sayjin approached Van. 

"They seem very eager to expand their territory, Lord Van," Sayjin said, "Perhaps we should start assmebling our armies." 

Van was staring after the guymelefs, "Yes Sayjin, you are right. Assemble our army and get guymelefs ready for battle. I will go awaken escaflowne." 

"Right at this minute?" 

"I am going to look for Hitomi," Van stated. 

Sayjin opened his mouth but Van stopped him and explained, "It is not only because, as you say, I care for her. Newton is after her, I know it. We must protect the pendant, it is the power of Atlantis." 

Sayjin pondered this for a moment then answered, "You are correct, my lord, this power must be protected. I will ready the army." 

"You can't be serious!" Rawlin, who had been waiting several feet away, said, "You can't leave your duties here to go looking after some...some girl!" 

Van turned to the man, eyes slits of anger. "I am King of Fanelia," Van stated coldly, "You are in my country -- don't pretend to be my advisor. Hitomi is a guest of my country and so is under my protection. I will protect her." Turning abruptly, he broke into a run toward the memorial and escaflowne. 

Hitomi stood at the door of the Crusade. They had just landed. 

"And where do you think you are going?" Allen asked from behind her. 

Hitomi frowned at him. "To look for the pendant of course," she said. 

"And what," he continued, "makes you think you are going?" 

"I am going," Hitomi said, stamping her foot, "because I was the one who wanted this mission in the first place!" 

Allen laughed gently, "You are so adamant. But I suppose if you follow closely, you can come." 

Hitomi glared at him. Allen put his hand on her shoulder, "I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you." 

Colour suddenly began to spread up Hitomi's cheeks. She glared at him then sudenly turned away as the door to the crusade fell open. Allen, followed by hitomi and the crew, stepped out onto the lush island. The men shifted nervously. Allen scanned the landscape calmly 

"Sir," Gaddeth said, "This is the dragon's nest but -" 

"where are the dragons?" finished Allen. 

To be continued... 


	6. The Dragon's Nest

### ~Author's notes~

* Many thanks to those who have reviewed/commented! Kudos to those who give me long reviews and also many short ones --especially to faithful reviewers *bows respectfully* 
* I've included a recap just before the chapter starts. 
* Rated R for some violence. 
* Please **review** -- even if you just write one word. Knowing whether the people who have read the story like or dislike it is imp. for me. Many thanks again to the people who reviewed the last chapter. 

~linay 

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Hitomi leaves Fanelia with Allen and the Crusade to look for the other pendant she saw in her vision. At the castle, Rawlin pushes for an engagement between Shana and Van. Van and Shana have a private talk but are interrupted. A man who took over Cesario threatens Fanelia. Van rushes to escaflowne. Hitomi lands on the dragon's nest island but... 

### chapter 6

"Where are the dragons?" Allen repeated. 

"Maybe they're napping!" Hitomi laughed, trying to ease the tension. But her high-pitched nervous laugh only echoed on the island, grating on everyone's tense nerves. 

Allen nodded to Teo and Gaddeth, who moved to stand on either side of Hitomi. Though she frowned at them for being so protective, she inwardly sighed with relief. It felt better to have the two friends stand close to her. 

"we might as well start looking," Allen said. 

Hitomi lifted the pendant up and closed her eyes. "That way," she said suddenly, pointing straight ahead into the thickest part of the jungle. 

Allen rolled his eyes. "It had to be that way," he muttered, drawing his sword. 

They entered the dense forest. Hitomi shivered slightly. The forest was so eerily silent. Nothing moved but the leaves on the trees. The group trekked through swiftly and as silently as they could. Gradually, they reached a clearing. hitomi gasped. 

"There!" she cried softly and pointed to a large cave. The cave seemed too symmetrical to be natural, almost resembling a small stone pyramid with a large gaping hole for an entrance. Hitomi started forward with renewed determination written on her face. She was stopped by Allen's outsretched arm. He turned to her and frowned. 

"Allen?" she questionned, looking up at him in surprise. 

"Caution, don't be rash." Allen whispered. 

Hitomi nodded, downcast because of her hasty reaction. The group spread out slightly as they approached the cave. As they reached the entrance, Allen stepped in and gasped in surprise. A strange blue light was emanating from the blackness. _What can be causing that light? _, Allen thought to himself. The group entered the cavern. As they walked, Hitomi found herself latching on to Allen's arm. The cave, like the forest, was eery and their footsteps echoed loudly. 

"What?!" Allen muttered softly. The group was suddenly facing a huge shape that they had not noticed before. The light coming fom behind the form made it difficult to see its identity but everyone could guess - a dragon! The shape did not move; in fact, it seemed to be sleeping. 

"Maybe," Hitomi suggested weakly, "We could just creep around it?" 

Allen considered it. There was no way - the dragon's body was covering the whole passage. "Men!" Allen shouted, "Prepare to fight the dragon --we cannot go back or forward so we must face it." 

Allen's men drew their swords. "Attack!" shouted Allen. The men rushed forward yelling and rammed their swords into the dragon's flesh, bracing themselves for the dragon's angry reaction. But it never came. All ten men stood with their swords lodged into the dragon but the dragon had not moved. They all pulled their swords out. Allen climbed on top of the dragon and slid down to the other side. 

"DEad!" he cried from the other side, "This dragon has been dead for a long time." 

Teo nudged Gaddeth and muttered, "And I thought they all smelled like that." 

Hitomi wrinkled her nose. "Well," she called out, "what do we do now?" "Gaddeth," Allen called, "Help the lady Hitomi over the dragon will you?" 

"Certainly," Gaddeth grunted as he unceremoniously picked Hitomi up and started climbing the dragon. 

"Hey!" she complained. 

"Little lady," Gaddeth grunted again, "Please don't wriggle. it makes climbing harder." 

Hitomi blushed as the other men laughed and climbed quickly over as well. Gaddeth jumped down onto the other side and put Hitomi down. 

"Hmph," Hitomi grunted as she brushed herself off. 

The blue glow had suddenly become unbearably bright. Allen started to inspect the dragon and called Teo and Gaddeth to look also. He began to discuss something with them urgently, unaware that Hitomi was being drawn towards the light. Hitomi walked, shielding her eyes, towards the light source. She managed to make out an indentation in the cave floor that looked like a long, shallow hole. _The light is coming from there,_ she reasoned, _That must be where the pendant is.._. She approached slowly, and could hardly open her eyes. She reached the hole and discovered that the light was shining from the rims of the hole. So as she leaned over the hole, the light no longer burned her eyes. As she looked, her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open in shock. She saw the skeleton of a tall man with wings and...and the pendant... 

Allen was thinking softly aloud. "This dragon," he said, "This dragon was _killed_...that means that someone..." He trailed off. Allen suddenly whipped around. "we've got to get out of here fast!" he screamed, "Hitomi!" 

Hitomi didn't hear her name. "The pendant," she whispered,then turned around and screamed "the pendant - _it's gone!_" 

From outside the bright light, strange hands grabbed Hitomi's arms and yanked her backwards. Hitomi cried out in sudden pain. 

"Hitomi!" allen yelled. 

A strange soldier, wearing the strange red armor, held Hitomi hostage and positioned his long curved sword at her throat. 

"Let her go!" Allen said fiercely. 

The soldier dragged his sword across her neck, pressing down ever so slightly. A thin trickle of blood dripped down the blade. Hitomi whimpered softly. 

"Stop it," Allen raged, "In the name of chivalry, I challenge you now. Let the woman go and fight me!" 

"I don't believe in _chivalry_," the unknown soldier sneered. 

Allen clenched his teeth. He was too far away to attack without risking her life. A sudden movement from behind the soldier caught his attention. Allen lowered his eyebrows...all he had to do was... 

"What do you want with her?" ALlen demanded. 

"What a stupid thing to say," the soldier said hatefully, "I'd almost think you were trying to stall-" He was cut off by a rush from above. Gaddeth had sneaked behind him and flew at him from an boulder from behind. In surprise, the soldier let go of Hitomi, who tumbled to the ground and ran into Allen's arms. Allen hugged her protectively. The soldier had reacted too late; Gaddeth's dagger had already found its mark and the soldier lay in a pool of blood. Hitomi shuddered. Allen gently pressed his sleeve on her still slightly bleeding neck. He looked up. 

"Let's go," he ordered, "We must leave immediately." 

He picked Hitomi up and they quickly scaled the dead dragon and then ran for the opening. 

_How foolish,_ Allen scolded himself, _There were no dragons because they were all dead! _Indeed, it was only as they were rushing back through the jungle to the Crusade, that Hitomi began to notice huge, still forms that she had thought were boulders. Now, in the light, it was obvious that they were the forms of dead dragons. The crew quickly preped the Crusade for flight. In record time, they were off the ground, speeding back towards Fanelia. Hitomi was huddled in the corner, shivering slightly. _We should've stayed back..._ she thought, _Why did I insist?_ Allen approached her quivering form slowly. 

"It isn't your fault," Allen said softly, "It's not your fault that the pendant was gone." 

Hitomi remained silent. Allen lifted up a damp cool cloth and gently pressed it to her neck. Hitomi took the cloth and held it there but said nothing. Sighing, Allen stood. 

"Sir!" Gaddth yelled, "Unknown guymelefs approaching from the west!" 

Both Hitomi and Allen turned to look out the window. Six red guymelefs were quickly flying right at them. Hitomi's eyes widened in fear. 

"Those guymelefs," she thought aloud, "they look just like that soldier." _and the ones that attacked me that first night..._ she added to herself. 

Allen squinted at them. It was true. The guymelefs were all red with thick shoulder armor. Hitomi began to tremble in fear. Allen strode decisively towards Scherezarde's hangar. 

"Get my guymelef ready," he barked. 

"Allen," Hitomi stood and cried after him, "You can't go out....there are too many of them..you'll be killed!" 

Allen turned to look at her sadly, "there are certain things we must all do, and sacrifices for those we love." 

Allen continued to head for the hangar. Hitomi backed up against the wall, aghast. She stood there and after a few minutes she felt the shift in weight as Allen positioned Scherezarde on the most sturdy part of the Crusade's hull. Hitomi heard the explosions begin as the red guymelefs closed in. Slowly, with her back against the wall, she sank down, eyes filling with tears. _sacrifice_, she thought, _sacrifice, protection, caution. This is all because I was rash...and I rushed into this without thinking._ A tear slid down her cheek. She thought of the two Atlanteans, Mia and Slanzar, she had seen burning in Atlantis._ I am sorry Allen, I am sorry Van. All this sacrifice and I could not save us..._

The pendant began to give off a red light. Hitomi looked down in surprise. A soft red glow surrounded her and Hitomi let it, closing her eyes. She was somewhere warm, huddled in a ball. 

_"Seeress"_

Hitomi refused to open her eyes and remained curled in a ball 

_"Hitomi, seeress"_

"No!" Hitomi whimpered softly, "I failed. I couldn't save us." 

_Again, you are being too rash_ the voice scolded softly. 

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head, her soft brown hair matted. Before her stood Mia, her long brown hair waving lightly in the wind. 

_"Look,"_ Mia said as she draped one of her wings over Hitomi. Hitomi, for a second engulfed in the whiteness, couldn't see a thing. But gradually her eyes adjusted and she could make out two forms from behind. She gasped. Was it Van? No, it was only a man that bore a striking resemblance to Van. He looked exactly like the man she had seen walking away from her the other time -- metal armlets and black bell-shaped pants. Beside him was a young woman holding his hand with shoulder-length, brown hair. Mia raised her wing again, ending the scene. 

Hitomi looked up at the woman in wonder. "But what does that mean?" 

Mia smiled softly, _"That you have not failed"_

"But all the sacrifice!" 

"_Sacrifices were necessary_" Suddenly, Mia unfurled both her wings and beat them forward, causing a rush of air to hit Hitomi, sending her into another vision. 

Hitomi stood alone in a pavillion in the magnificent city of Atlantis. Hitomi gasped. Semi-transparent figures began to appear around her. A few feet away a chubby little girl with long brown hair was kneeling on the ground crying. A rock was thrown in her direction. 

"_ That's the one!" a childish voice taunted, "The one that sees things" _

"Yeah," said another, "Don't touch her. She might put a spell on you!" 

Another stone was tossed at the crying child, this one hitting her shoulder. The child whimpered. Cruel laughter filled the air. 

"Stop!" a boyish voice commanded. A small boy approached the crying child. Her green eyes looked up at him pleadingly. 

"Why slanzar?" a snickering voice asked, "She brings bad luck on people by predicting things." 

"I don't believe that" the young slanzar said, kneeling beside the crying girl, "What is your name?" 

Shyly the little girl extended her arm towards him, " Mia". 

The figures swirled into wind and reformed into the ones she had seen before. Now before Hitomi's eyes were the Slanzar and Mia she had seen flying. Slanzar was holding Mia in his arms. 

_"Slanzar," Mia murmured, "Please don't go." _

"Someone must stop Kasal, Mia," he replied softly. 

"But I know what will happen to us if we defeat him," Mia said sadly. 

"He must be defeated," he repeated firmly, "even if it costs us our lives." 

"When he dies..." Mia whispered. 

Slanzar looked at Mia carefully, "We know what we must do and the sacrifices we must make." 

A sudden tongue of flame wrapped itself around the couple. Hitomi ran forward, screaming to warn them. This time neither of them paid any attention to her. They simply gazed at eachother while the flames envelopped them. Mia's soft voice travelled softly around Hitomi, "_ I wish that this memory and pendant be taken to the new world, to help us there and that someday we would..._ Her voice was lost in the sound of the crackling flames. Hitomi fell to her knees, tears stinging her eyes. _Sacrifices were needed._ She huddled herself into a ball, hugging her knees and wept quietly as the flames rose again. 

"Hitomi!!" voices screamed, "Hitomi get out of there!" 

Gaddeth struggled to get closer to the girl. She was still curled up and there was fire all around them. _Damn those guymelefs,_ Gaddeth cursed, _Now we have a fire on board and that girl is trapped and she won't wake up!_. Hitomi began to choke but she didn't get up. 

"Land the ship!" GAddeth yelled, "We can't stay in the air much longer!" 

On the hull, Allen was fighting of the guymelefs but they were slowly getting the better of him. He cursed. The ship began to descend quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white speck approaching quickly. _Another one?_, he thought. The ship crashed into the sand and Allen jumped off in Scherezade, fighting the guymelefs all the way. A familiar shout sounded in his ears. He looked up. 

"Escaflowne!" 

Van, in Escaflowne, landed on the other side of the ship. The battle began again. This time, red guymelefs began to fall. 

Inside the ship, Gaddeth barked orders for more water, to put out the fire. Hitomi was still unreachable and the fire was creeping closer to her. _Why won't she wake up?_, Gaddeth thought,_If this keeps up.._. 

Van charged the last red guymelef, ripping it in two with escaflowne's sword. He then paused and panted. Van looked down at the crusade. _why are those men running back and forth with buckets?_ he asked himself. Suddenly he opened the cockpit and jumped out. "Hitomi!" Van yelled, heading for the Crusade's doors. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Allen, looking down from Scherezade, gasped in horror. Van's mind reeled and his head spun. He was frozen in place, watching in a horrified stupor as Gaddeth walked toward him from the Crusade carrying a limp and charcoal-blackened body in his arms. 

To be continued... 


	7. The Prison of the Mind

### ~Author's notes~

* Sorry this chapter took so long! 
* This chp. might be confusing (ah visions)--please tell me if anything is unclear. 
* In response to reviews for chp 6: Thank you for your compliments, I am very flattered (*blush*); thank you also for the story suggestions. They're very good. I'll try to use them but if I can't get them all in, I'll have to write a new fic! 
* Please **review** !!!! 

~linay 

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ They discover that the pendant is gone from the dragon's nest. As they flee the island, red guymelefs attack them and they are forced to land. Hitomi has a vision retelling parts of Mia and Slanzar's life but is trapped in a fire. Van helps defeat the attackers but is faced with Gaddeth carrying the limp body of Hitomi. 

### chapter 7

Van froze in horror and stared at the lifelessly dangling arms, the tattered burnt uniform, the long limp neck, the black-stained face and the closed eyes. 

"Hitomi?" Van uttered softly in shock, "Hitomi?" 

Gaddeth carried her to Van, who couldn't move. Gently, he shifted Hitomi into Van's arms. Van cradled her limp body in his arms, still unable to speak._ A flutter?_ He stared hard at Hitomi's eyes. Something seemed to be moving beneath her eyelids. He looked up at Gaddeth. 

"No," Gaddeth said slowly, "She's not dead. I mean, she's breathing. But she won't wake up!" 

Van looked back down at Hitomi's unmoving body. "Won't wake up?" 

"No matter what we tried," Gaddeth started, "She won't wake up! She didn't get up when the fire started. We got to her out just in time. She seemed fine...but, it's like she's-" 

"-trapped," Van finished. _"Where are you Hitomi? And what are you seeing?" _

_"Where am I?"_ Hitomi asked to no one. She was standing alone on a dark plain. Black ground stretched out infinitley around her and the night sky was starless. Hitomi sank to her knees. _Why is the ground so black?_ she asked herself. She reached out and grabbed a handful of the chalky dirt, rubbing the substance in her palm. _It's ash_, she thought in horror looking up at the endless black plain before her, _all this is...ASH?_" She let the ashes fall from her hand, realizing that she was completely alone, where ever she was. 

"Van!!" she screamed in to the empty air. 

Escaflowne and Scherezade were stowed in the Crusade's hull. The crew was repairing the ship as best they could. Van was taking a look at the remains of the strange red guymelefs. He traced a finger across the metal armor of the guymelef. _Strange armor,_ Van thought to himself, _And what strange weapons._ He was kneeling by the guymelef's arm when Allen approached him. 

"What have you found Van?" 

"Their weapons are strange, " Van replied thoughtfully, "They use something like the crima claw -- liquid metal. But..." he pointed to a piece of dissolving metal, "It burns metal too." 

Allen arched an eyebrow, "An upgrade?" 

"Seems so," Van stood up, "I recognize the crest. It's a guymelef made by Cesario." 

"Cesario?!" Allen said in shock, "But why would they attack us?" 

"Not Cesario...Newton. I think he usurped the crown," Van said angrily. 

Allen paused for a moment, reflecting. 

"Hitomi is safetly tucked in the Crusade," he announced after a moment's hesitation. 

"Thank you allen," Van replied. 

"Van," Allen said softly, "We should get her back as soon as possible - so a doctor can see her." 

"Back where?" 

Allen paused and reflected, "Does Fanelia have any healers or doctors?" 

"Yes," Van replied darkly, "But none so good as those in Balis." 

"Balis?" 

"The isolated colony west of Fanelia. Monks live there. They'll know how to take care of her." 

"Then," Allen said, "We will be going to Balis." 

"Yes," Van said with determination, "I'll take Hitomi there myself and supervise her care." 

"Van," Allen began carefully, "Do you think that is the best plan of action?" 

Van turned to face Allen, "What do you mean?" 

"You are a King," Allen replied simply. 

"SO?" 

"As King you have responsibilities to your country." 

Van turned away darkly. "What do you care about what I do?" 

"Van, I fought alongside you," Allen said softly, "I'm only saying that you should not be rash." 

Van tensed and untensed his arms. He wrestled with himself: dreading what awaited him at the castle, worrying about Hitomi and trying to decide what was best. He clenched his fists. 

With head bowed he said, "Allen, would you please take Hitomi to the monks in Balis for me?" 

"You may trust me with that task Van." 

Van gritted his teeth and replied, "Thank you Allen." He paused. "But please allow us to pass through Fanelia first." 

"Done." 

"Then we will leave at once." 

Allen bowed slightly and walked away towards the Crusade. Van sighed and relaxed. He swung one arm around, loosening up. _At least I know Hitomi will be well-taken care of_ He stopped his arm in mid-air. _well taken care of...by allen_. Van felt himself tensing up again. 

Newton strode through the halls of Cesario's palace. He laughed to himself. So, he thought to himself, the little dragon had defeated six of his men. _No matter, they still don't know that my defeat is impossible. Well, let the little ones try_ Newton approached the entrance to his study, a cold laugh ringing out as he passed the cowering guards. 

Van stepped out of the Crusade, taking in the smell of the forests. A familiar high-pitched voice broke into his thoughts. 

"Lord Van!" Merle screeched and ran into him. She gave him a good lick on the cheek then whipped her head around several times. "Where's Hitomi?" 

Van's countenance drooped suddenly as he turned back towards the ship. The court members who stood around in the courtyard to greet the king all gasped to some extent. Hitomi, known as the seeress from the mystic moon, was being carried off the Crusade on a stretcher. Merle rushed up to the side of the stretcher, calling to the unconscious girl. 

"She can't hear you Merle," Van said. 

Merle stopped chasing the stretcher that was being carried into the castle. "What do you mean, Lord Van?" 

"She's lost somewhere inside. I don't know why, but she won't wake up," Van answered, frustration creeping into his voice. He scanned the crowd. He caught sight of the slightly smirking Rawlin, the worried Shana and the stoic Sayjin. He felt bitterness rising in his throat. "I will be in my study while the Crusade prepares to leave," he announced gruffly then stalked through the crowd unceremoniously. Merle looked after him, ears twitching. Sayjin called to the catgirl and she bounded up to him. 

"No doubt something of importance has just happened," he said softly, "If I know the king, he will want Hitomi to be treated by the monks in Balis. I will speak to him now. Go and watch the girl Hitomi. Make sure she is put somewhere comfortable." 

Merle nodded in understanding. She ran off in the direction of the men carrying Hitomi. 

"Why so much fuss, Sir Sayjin?" a sneering voice asked. 

Sayjin turned to the smirking face of Rawlin in disgust but did not bother to speak. Instead he bowed slightly to Shana and departed in the direction of the young King's study. Shana began to walk towards the castle. 

"Where are you going, princess?" Rawlin asked. 

"To see the girl," Shana answered curtly, "And you will not stop me." 

Shana walked quickly down the hall towards the guest wing. She paused in front of one of the guards. 

"Sir, would you be so kind as to tell me where they are taking the seeress Hitomi?" she inquired. 

The guard smiled sheepishly, "They haven't actually decided yet. But they headed down the corridor to the left." 

Shana smiled and nodded in thanks. She hurried and as she turned the corner, she heard Merle's high-pitched voice and another lower voice. 

"Merle, it's not necessary. We'll be leaving shortly," the man's voice said. 

"So," Merle shot back, "Does that matter? Put her on the bed!" 

"Merle, we don't have time for this!" 

"I said, put her on the bed!" A scurrying sound followed and then silence. Shana rushed to the door and poked her head in. Gaddeth was sitting on the floor beside the bed and had obviously been unable to restrain Merle, who sat licking a paw beside Hitomi (now lying on the bed like a rag doll). Shana entered the room softly. 

"What happened?" she asked softly. 

Gaddeth stood and brushed himself off, casting a snide look at Merle. "She was in a fire and she just won't wake up," he answered. 

Shana glided to Hitomi's bedside and sat, bird-like, on the edge. She reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair from Hitomi's eyes. 

"How did it happen?" she asked Gaddeth. 

"We were returning from the dragon's nest when we were attacked by unknown guymelefs. Something caused a fire in the hull. Hitomi was trapped. Van saved us I think. Our boss, the knight Allen, was fighting them off but we would've been beat if Van hadn't shown up." 

"Van? King of Fanelia saved you?" Shana asked incredously. 

Gaddeth nodded. "You haven't seen his guymelef? Escaflowne? It's legendary!" 

Shana raised her eyebrows in interest. 

Van stood in his study, facing the large glass windows. Sayjin entered quietly, then stood silently in the room. Van's face was set and grim and his fists were clenched. Then he spoke, his voice strained. 

"Sayjin," he said, "I couldn't protect her." 

"My lord," the older man replied gently, "We cannot always protect the ones we love." 

Van's knuckles grew white. "How can I take care of her now?" 

"Young king, you cannot-" 

"I know Sayjin," the king interrupted brusquely, "I will not go with her to Balis. Allen will see to it that she is taken care of." Van turned to look at Sayjin 

Sayjin said nothing, but only bowed. Van turned back to the window and stared, his whole body a ball of knots. 

Shana was still sitting by Hitomi. Gaddeth had dozed off in a plush chair in the corner, his chin touching his neck. Merle sat on the window sill, gazing outside. Hitomi lay unmoving on the bed. A sudden knock on the door jolted everyone by Hitomi from their reveries. Allen entered the room suavely. Van stalked in after him. Gaddeth rose to greet them. 

"Boss," GAddeth said to Allen, "Are we leaving?" 

"Soon," allen replied, glancing at Van. Van didn't respond, his eyes were fixed on hitomi. 

"Boss," Gaddeth started in a low tone, "I was telling the young Princess of Basram what happened and something occured to me." 

"What is it GAddeth?" 

"That fire in the hull..." Gaddeth dropped his voice even lower, "Well, there were no holes in the hull...our attackers didn't penetrate the hull so...the fire, well, it started from the inside." 

Van swung around suddenly. "What did you say?" 

Gaddeth coughed, "The fire started from the inside of the ship -- and none of the crew started it." 

Van turned to look at Hitomi. _"Did you do that?_, he asked her silently, _"could you have started the fire?"_

Allen seemed to echo Van's thoughts and said, "Could Hitomi have started the fire?" 

Merle jumped in unexpectedly, "That's dumb, why would she start a fire." 

"I didn't mean intentionally," Allen replied smoothly, " Maybe something she saw..." 

Van strode to the bed and touched Hitomi's forehead. "Hitomi, please wake up, please!" he said, frustration rising in his voice. Everyone in the room tensed up as the young king seemed on the verge of physically shaking Hitomi. Shana gently interposed, extending a long graceful arm between Van and Hitomi. She gently touched Hitomi's face. Van looked down at Shana, calmed somewhat by the soothing movement. He almost smiled. 

Allen heaved a sigh. "Van, shall we be off?" 

"Yes ALlen, please go to the monks in Balis," Van said turning to to face him, eyes unreadable, "Make sure she recovers." 

Allen nodded seriously. He gestured to Gaddeth. Gaddeth started to pick Hitomi up. Van stood statue-like as they walked from the room. Shana watched his stone face intently while Merle furrowed her brows and twitched her ears. 

"Princess Shana, Merle," Van said quietly, bowing his head, "Would you please leave me?" 

Merle sniffed and bounded out. Shana rose regally and walked past Van towards the door. As she exited, she gave him a final look. Van sighed heavily as soon they were out of earshot. As if weighed down by a hundred pounds, he sank onto the bed, sitting where Shana had been. He set his hand down onto the bed where Hitomi's head had left an imprint. The cushion was still warm. _Hitomi_, Van thought , "_ Hitomi, be well"_

* * *

The monks had greeted Hitomi and the crew of the Crusade warmly. Allen had informed them of the past events as well as Hitomi's history in Gaea. The head monk, Jalin, had been silent throughout the tale. When allen had finally finished speaking, Jalin pronounced his decision. 

"We, the monks of Balis, will care for this girl. She will be kept in the monastery as a patient. I myself will supervise her treatement," Jalin stated matter of factly, "However, we cannot permit your instruments of war in our colony. So all of youwill have to return to Fanelia to report to the young King." 

Allen had tried to protest, but in the end, the old monk had his way. 

"Tell the young king that those are my conditions. Only the young seeress Hitomi may stay here," Jalin insisted. 

So, on this day, the crew of the Crusade were preparing to leave. Allen was not looking forward to telling Van that none of them could watch over Hitomi. He sighed and entered the Crusade. 

Jalin watched as the Crusade disappeared into the distance. Jalin was a short thin man. He was bald and he wore a red tunic of scratchy material. He turned to look at the young girl who lay on a simple cot. His thin eyes squinted at her. She was different from any other girl he had seen. Her clothes were obviously foreign, her hair was short and she was so distant. Other unconscious patients looked like they were sleeping. THis girl, though Jalin knew her to be alive, seemed out of her body. He approached the cot. He sensed a strange power in her, unlike any he had encountered. He placed an old wizened hand on her forehead. She seemed to stir slightly but she remained lost. 

_"Stop!" Hitomi screamed, "Stop that!" _

A young woman was cowering in a corner, hiding her face in her hands. A red-uniformed soldier stood over her, shouting. 

"Rebel! Tell me your secret!" he yelled menacingly. When no sound came from the frightened girl, the man struck at her with his sheathed sword, causing her to fall clutching her arm in pain. Tears dripped from her face and her mid-length brown hair was matted and stringy. 

"I won't," she said, biting back the pain in her voice, "I won't tell you -ever!" 

This statement only served to infruriate the guard. He lashed out even more severely. 

"Stop!" Hitomi cried out again desperately. 

The guard turned towards her. Hitomi reeled backwards in surprise. He had heard her? He raised his red sheathed sword over his head, as if to hit her. Hitomi cowered. And then, suddenly she was back on the black plains, alone in a sea of ashes. Hitomi clutched her chest in agony. 

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked aloud. 

She had been wandering on the black plains for what seemed like an eternity, having horrifying visions. She tried to stop the salty tears that spilled from her cheeks, dripping to the thick layer of black ash on the ground. 

The monk pulled his hand back from Hitomi's forehead in surprise. He had felt something stirring in her mind. Maybe it would be possible to call out to her mind. Jalin strode to the opening of the room. 

"Kan, Nika!" he called loudly, "Come!" 

Two monks hurried to the door. 

"Hitomi the seeress is trapped in a vision," Jalin informed them, "Do anything you can to soothe her mind. Perhaps that will call her back from the vision." 

Kan, a young male monk, and Nika, a tall female monk, entered the room and took a place on either side of the bed. These two monks were exceptionally gifted -- they were gifted with a kind of sight, the kind that could see into another's mind. Gently, under the eye of Jalin, the two monks touched Hitomi's eyes. They tried to concentrate. 

_Hitomi was wandering the plains, searching for anything at all. A small wind began to stir the ashes up around her. _

"No!" she screeched, "No more visions!" 

But the ashes swirled around her and then another vision began to form. Hitomi saw the young girl lying limply on the cold hard stones of an alley street. She lay, small rivulets of blood around her. Hitomi looked up; footsteps were approaching. A figure appeared in the opening of the alley. Hitomi's eyes widened. 

"Van!?" she cried. 

But no, the man paid no heed to her. It was the strange man she had seen before, wearing nothing but armlets and bell-shaped pants. He stood frozen at the sight of the girl. Then he walked up to her, kneeling beside her and gently lifting her in his arms. He said a name, but Hitomi couldn't hear. The girl stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes. The young man carried her slowly out of the alley, leaving Hitomi in darkness. Suddenly, a red light shone from above. Startled, Hitomi realized she was back on the black plains. But there was a red beam of light descending from above. Hitomi scrambled to her feet and tried to touch it. She felt a prescence. 

"Help me! Who are you?" she screamed to the light. 

The light didn't answer, but began to grow stronger. Hitomi ran towards it. But just as she was about to touch it, it dissapated into nothingness. Hitomi collapsed onto the ground, this time not even trying to control her tears. 

Nika and Kan reeled back suddenly, as if stunned by some blow. Jalin looked at them in surprise. 

"Someone is here," Nika said matter of factly. 

"We couldn't get ahold of her," Kan started, "ANd there was something blocking us out." 

On the borders of the peaceful colony, shimmering figures advanced. From one shimmer, a cold laugh rang out. _They cannot defeat me, _Newton thought, _But let the little ones try_ Another terrible laugh was heard. 

Van stood in his study, again looking out the window. Allen stood by the door. 

"I wish I knew what they were doing with her now," Van said quietly. 

Allen nodded. "They seemed competent." 

"They are," Van answered, "But I still worry." 

"She's only been there for two days," ALlen began, "perhaps soon-" 

He was cut off by a loud knock at the study door. Sayjin strode in suddenly. 

"My king," Sayjin began quickly, "There are reports of an attack." 

Van felt knot of dread in his stomach. "Where?" 

"In Balis," Sayjin said. 

THe young king spun around; anger, fear and determination filling his eyes all at once. Allen and Sayjin were taken aback by this sudden display of emotion. THe king had been so sullen the past two days. 

"I will take Escaflowne," Van said shortly and began to leave the room. 

Sayjin nodded and followed. Van walked briskly towards the hangar, then broke out into a run. _I will protect her_ he thought to himself. As he reached the hangar and jumped up onto escaflowne's knee, Sayjin called out to him. 

"Bring the young seeress back, lord Van," Sayjin called out, "But do not be rash." 

Van nodded appreciatively at Sayjin. He turned back to escaflowne. As he turned, the energist began to glow. Van gasped. _What is this?_ The energist's light became increasingly brighter until Van had to shield his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, the rose-coloured light swirled around him and Van felt himself falling. 


	8. Three Monks

**Author's notes**
* Please REVIEW!!! 
* Thank you everyone for your reviews. *blush* 
* Hopefully I will have the next chapter out by the end of the week.

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Hitomi is trapped inside her mind. Van allows Allen to take her to Balis to be treated by monks. The head monk, Jalin, insists that Allen and his men return to Fanelia, leaving Hitomi. Hitomi sees a vision of a girl being beaten and then a man saving her. Kan and Nika, two monks, almost reach her but something stops them. Invisible guymelefs are on the border. In Fanelia, Van recieves a report about an attack on Balis. He runs to escaflowne but... 

### chapter 8

The red light swirled around Van like flames. Confused, Van felt himself tumbling into the endless light. As he fell, his wings unfurled as a reaction. He tried to steady himself but he still fell senselessly, finally landing with a thud onto a black plain. 

Sayjin watched in surprise as Van suddenly froze, facing escaflowne's energist. 

"Lord Van!" Sayjin called, worriedly. 

He watched, horrified, as Van stiffly fell backward onto the hangar floor. "Lord Van!" he yelled and rushed to his side. 

Allen heard the commotion and also rushed to Van's side. The young kings eyes were open, but vacant. Sayjin shook the king by the shoulders. Allen put out a hand to stop him 

"You can't reach him that way," Allen said softly, "There's only one person that can reach him now. I hope they find eachother." 

Van landed in a dark world. He rose slowly to his feet, wings still extended. 

"Where am I?" Van said aloud, staring around him at a vast black plain and a starless night sky. 

* * * 

The monastary's bell tower fell with a thunderous crash, bricks spilling about in chaos. Invisble guymelefs were ransacking the small, once peaceful village of Balis. Villagers had either fled or lay dead in the rubble. In the monastery, only Jalin, Nika and Kan remained. The rest had died trying to protect the villagers outside. Hitomi lay, still unconscious, in her cot. Jalin stood and approached the monastary's courtyard. 

"Our destiny," Jalin said confidently, "Is to stop them with all the force we have." 

Nika and Kan nodded, also rising. THe enemy began to pound at the stone walls. The three last monks of Balis stood, facing the enemy, heads bowed and hands clasped before them. The stone walls caved in suddenly. Three invisible giants crashe into the courtyard, then suddenly stopped. Jalin, Nika and Kan concentrated hard. 

"Let us see this enemy," Jalin said forcefully. 

Much to the enemy pilots' dismay, the guymelefs stealth cloaks malfunctionned and they slowly became visible. They were red guymelefs, with heavy shoulder armor. The lead guymelef began to surge forward again. 

"Let us stop the enemy," Nika said softly. 

All three guymelefs were suddenly arrested in motion -- all three stood statue-like. Their pilots frantically tried to make their guymelefs move but to no avail. 

"Let us throw them from our sacred place," Kan said in a whisper. 

The three guymelefs, and their confused pilots, were suddenly lifted off the ground. An unknown force suddenly threw them backwards, out of the courtyard. The lead guymelef, regained it's feet awkwardly. The pilot inside angrily shifted to flight mode and tried to fly, bullet-like, into the courtyard. 

"Let us block this enemy," Jalin chanted. 

The flying guymelef stopped suddenly in flight, unable to push forward. Then, with tremendous force, the guymelef was again thrown backward. Silence. Then, crashing steps of another guymelef were heard. The three monks prepared for another battle. But the steps stopped as soon as the guymelef reached the gate. Jalin looked up in surprise. A majestic white guymelef was standing in the wreckage of the monastery walls. 

"Escaflowne?" Jalin breathed. 

A cold laugh answered him. "Fool," a dangerously quiet voice answered, "Ancient fool. You who knew of Atlantis' great power cannot even recognize this mighty guymelef?" 

Jalin gasped. _It couldn't be,_ he thought to himself in panic. The mysterious white guymelef lifted it's arm and sprayed liquid metal over the walls. Strangely, the walls began to melt beneath the metal spray. Jalin opened his eyes wide, coming to his final realization. 

"Jalin?" Nika asked a little fearfully. 

"No my dear," Jalin answered, bowing his head resignedly, "We cannot defeat the legendary guymelef of Atlantis, Alkemis." 

Nika gasped softly, turning to Kan. Another peal of mirthless laughter came from the strange guymelef, Alkemis. 

"So you recognize this machine, ancient scholar," the cold voice said, "Did you think this world would be left alone forever? Did you think that I would not return? Know that I have come -- know, as your final thought, that I am Newton." Alkemis, piloted by Newton, raised its arm in their direction. 

Jalin sighed and said softly, "Comrades, we have reached the end. But there is one last thing we can do for this world." They faced eachother and clasped hands, concentrating. They stared at eachother one last time, accepting their fate. A soft red glow formed at the center of their circle.The three looked silently at eachother and nodded; Kan with gentle fury in his eyes, Nika with child-like fear, Jalin with sad tiredness. And then all three let their snowy white wings burst from their shoulders --for these were the last three Draconian monks of Gaea. 

Newton laughed. And let a spray of liquid metal fly from alkemis' arm. 

A sudden thin red pillar glowed around Hitomi on the black plain. She looked around in surprise. Three figures stood around her. 

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully. 

"Don't be afraid," Nika said, smiling sadly at her. 

"We must impart a message to you before we are gone," Kan whipered gently. 

"Where are you going?" Hitomi asked innocently. 

Jalin, ignoring her question, said softly, "We have been caring for you by the order of Van Slanzar de Fanel. We are the last existing Draconian monks - but soon there will be none." 

Nika suddenly gasped and fell to her knees. The other two looked at her sadly. Hitomi rushed over to her. 

"No," Nika said, struggling with her invisible pain, "I will do this." She stood again, completing the circle. 

"Hitomi," Jalin said, pain beginning to creep into his voice as well, "Newton did this and he possesses the ancient Ispano guymelef Alkemis. It is, like Escaflowne, of Atlantean origin. His is goal is terrible. You must stop him at all costs and at any sacrifice. Your wishes will be the key to defeating him." 

The word sacrifice echoed sadly in Hitomi's mind. All three monks cringed. 

"Ancient one," Jalin said in a painful whisper, "You must know who you are. You are-" 

Nika suddenly screamed letting go of Kan's hand. Kan also fell to the ground, writhing, though silently. Jalin stood still but the pain was evident in his face. "Goodbye Gaea," he whispered. The red light disappeared and the three figures disintegrated before Hitomi's eyes. She fell to her knees, at a loss. 

Van, wandering on the black plains of Hitomi's mind, saw a red pillar of light disappear. He began to rush in that direction. He ran but became frustrated and took to the air, spreading his wings. Soon a small kneeling figure was directly in his path. He landed. It was Hitomi. 

"Hitomi?" Van asked softly. No answer. He knelt beside her and took her by the shoulders, turning her around. As he did, translucent waves of brown hair cascaded over his hands. In sudden surprise, he dropped Hitomi. She fell, landing senselessly on the ground, normal again. 

"Hitomi!!" Van called, again grabbing her and shaking her. Hitomi's eyes gazed vacantly up at him. 

"Hitomi. wake up!" he screamed. Her head lolled to one side. Van, not knowing what else to do, clutched her to himeself, holding her tightly in his arms. The pendant touched both their skin and suddenly lighted up. Hitomi blinked. 

"Van?" she asked, pulling away slightly. 

"Hitomi!" he breathed gratefully and held her even tighter. But the pendant continued to glow and suddenly it shot both of them backwards. 

Hitomi's eyes opened with a start. She saw nothing but white. Frantically, she sat up, looking around her. She saw her simple cot and simple room. _Where am I?_ she thought desperately. 

_We have been caring for you_ Jalin's quiet voice echoed in her mind. 

She stood hurriedly. If that were so then she would see them. She rushed to a small window and tip-toed to look out. A terrible scene greeted her eyes. The monastery courtyard lay in ruins. In the middle of the ruins lay three unmoving figures, horribly disintegrated as if acid had been poured over them. Hitomi's mouth dropped open in shock as she saw the remains of wings all three. She glanced up and her heart skipped a beat. She had seen the mighty white guymelef. But as she studied it, she saw that it was definitely not escaflowne -- it had no sword and a red crest adorned its forehead. She watched intently as a figure jumped down from the cockpit. The man was too far to be seen but he drew a sword and called out. Several red-uniformed men came running and also drew their swords. 

"Find the seeress, capture her and bring her to me!" the man yelled. 

Hitomi felt fear creep into her and twist her insides into knots. She knew that they were after her. She looked around the room for a closet she could hide in. Perhaps they would just not find her, she reasoned. But the room was overly simple - just four white walls, a tiny window, a small bed and two wooden chairs. In a panic she bolted for the door. But just as she was going to swing the door open, she heard footsteps running by. She backed away silently and grabbed the chair, pushing it under the handle. Then she moved backward slowly, tip-toeing so that her sneakers didn't squeak on the floor. She didn't even see the other wooden chair which she consequently backed into. It fell onto the stone floor with a resounding crash. The running footsteps outside stopped suddenly. Hitomi cursed herself. The footsteps resumed, but this time they grew louder with every second. Hitomi, her fear controlling her mind, grabbed the chair and backed into a corner. She curled into a ball and cowered, trembling as the soldiers began to crash through the door. 

Van flew atop escaflowne as fast as he could. The wind blew hard at him but his mind was set on only one thing: reaching Hitomi in time. His heart raced as he approached the village of Balis. It was a waste of rubble and littered with broken bodies. As he prepared to land the dragon in back of the monastery, a strange sight almost caused him to pause -- a white guymelef. But he brushed it aside for the moment, concentrating on Hitomi. He entered the monastery and ran through the halls, sword drawn. 

"Hitomi!" he cried, racing through the maze of stone corridors, "Hitomi!" 

A red-uniformed soldier rushed at him suddenly. Van stuck him down without a pause, his mind focused. 

"You again?" he cursed softly. The sound of wood crashing attracted Van's attention. He turned and ran towards the sound. A shattered and splintered door lay at the end of the corridor. He ran and skidded to a halt in front of the door. What he saw made his eyes wide and his hand clutch fiercely at his sword. Hitomi was cowering in a corner. Two soldiers stood around her, swords drawn. One seemed to have just grabbed a chair from Hitomi and thrown it across the room. 

"You!" Van whispered dangerously. 

Hitomi looked up at hearing his voice. The soldier turned to face the intruder. Van lifted his sword in both hands, letting his rage rise and boil over inside him. He let loose a terrible yell and rushed the soldiers, killing them even before they could react. The fell to the ground lifelessly. Van panted and dropped his sword, letting it clatter to the floor. He turned and faced Hitomi, who was paler than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were wide with fear. Van walked to her brusquely, knelt and scooped her into his arms, unaware of her soft gasp of surprise. He cradled her tightly, holding her head close to him. A soft mirthless laugh made both their blood run cold. Van let go of Hitomi and reached to retrieve his sword. He then stood in from of Hitomi to face the man who had just entered. 

"Newton," Van spat out in disgust. 

"I thought I might find you here," Newton said, not a trace of emotion in his voice. 

Hitomi gasped. Van inclined his head to the side to look at her. She was shaking and her eyes were wide in horror. 

"Hitomi?" Van asked in concern. 

"That man..." Hitomi uttered softly, "that man..." Her stunned eyes took him in: Long face, dark hair, piercing green eyes. A voice echoed in her mind, _You don't realize my power_. Hitomi gasped again. _That man,_ she thought, _I've seen that man die_

Newton laughed harshly, "Remember me, little one?" 

"What are you saying?!" Van yelled, anger rising. 

Another laugh. "How foolish those two were. They did not even impart memories to you. Foolish mistake." 

Van couldn't stand it. He rushed forward with his sword. But it clashed with Newton's. 

Newton, as they stuggled so close, whispered in a taunt, "Don't be rash!" 

Van stepped back and sliced again, missing. Newton swong his sword and Van barely blocked it. As they were parrying back and forth, Van heard Hitomi's rapid and frightened breathing. A new resolve filled him. He lunged forward, his strike blocked squarely by Newton. But Van pushed Newton back, knocking him hard against the wall. Newton, stunned for the moment, sank slightly. Taking the opportunity, Van sheathed his sword and scooped Hitomi up. He ran from the room and down the corridor, carrying Hitomi. Swiftly, he mounted escaflowne and escaped into the air, making one broad circle around the once beatiful village. Hitomi clasped her arms around him, and sighed. 

"Thank you, Draconian monks," she whispered. 

Van whipped around. "How did you -" 

But the look on Hitomi's face stopped him. _There will be time for questions later_ he thought. He turned escaflowne and sped towards FAnelia. 

Newton exited the monastery, watching the white dragon disappear. _For today, _He thought, _You have escaped. But not for long. All will fall ino my hands soon_

* * * 

Van marched into the castle, Hitomi trailing uncertainly behind him. Though he was deeply woried about her, he had summoned a meeting between Allen and the Castle samurai immediately. He knew that things needed to be discussed right away. They entered the young king's study, where everyone was nervously waiting. 

"Van, don't you think Hitomi should be resting?" Allen asked quietly. "Balis was completly destroyed," Van said angrily, "And Newton was the one who did it." 

Sayjin opened his mouth but Van interupted. "No," Van said shortly, "There were no survivors. The last refuge for Draconians has been destroyed." 

Hitomi covered her mouth and sank down. "The last draconian monks..." she whispered. 

The young king turned on her. "How did you know?" he demanded. 

"They told me," hitomi whispered. 

"Who?" 

"Three people." 

"Jalin, Nika, Kan," Sayjin said softly, "the three greatest." He turned to allen in explanation, "Lord Van's mother, the queen Varie, asked them to build a refuge away from the rest of the world for Draconians to live at peace." 

"And now it has been wiped out," Van stormed. 

"Alkemis," Hitomi said then repeated louder, "Alkemis!" 

Everyone turned to her in surprise. 

Hitomi looked around shyly, "They told me that Newton has an Ispano guymelef -- named Alkemis. It's from Atlantis too, just like Escaflowne." 

A series of disbelieving grunts followed. 

Hitomi grew red and was about to speak but Van interupted. "It may be true. I saw a white guymelef that resembled escaflowne." 

Hitomi was about to huff at Van for using the word "may" but Allen held her down by the shoulder. 

Sayjin said, "This is an unexpected turn of events." 

Another samurai added, "But can it be from Atlantis. She was uncouscious after all..." 

"I will speak to Sayjin alone," Van interjected harshly. 

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Slowly they tricked out. hitomi looked as if she wanted to stay but Allen guided her out. he had seen the dark look on the young king's face and knew it would be best to leave quickly. 

After the door had shut behind them, Allen turned to Hitomi. 

"Tired my dear?" he asked gently. 

Hitomi looked up at him appreciatively. 

"Yes, allen." 

He walked her to her room, opening the door then following her in. Hitomi sat on the bed, sighing deeply. Allen sat beside her, taking one of her hands in his. 

"Worried about the young king, I see?" He asked. 

Hitomi blushed, said nothing and then shook her head. 

Allen laughed softly. "Don't worry," he said, "It's not because he doesn't care for you. He needs to discuss urgent things with Sayjin." 

hitomi sighed again and rested her head against Allen's shoulder. 

The young king had talked seriously with Sayjin. Now Van was walking through the castle halls. His mind mulled over what had just been said: 

"Sayjin, I must do this to protect her." 

"Lord Van, you cannot shirk the responsibilities of a king just for Hitomi." 

"you don't understand- i love her. I need to protect her. It's the only way I can assure myself that she will be safe." 

"But what about the Fanelia's well-being, not to mention relations with Basram!" 

"If she is killed, the country will be in even more danger, Sayjin" 

Van sighed. Sayjin was loyal to him but he couldn't understand this. The young king neared Hitomi's room. He opened the door without thinking. Hitomi sat beside Allen, her hand in his. Van's mouth dropped open. Hitomi looked up, startled. A few silent seconds passed. Then Van turned on his heel and marched quickly away. He reached his study and headed straight for the window. Then he stared, frustration filling his heart. It was soon replaced by a sense of reget and sadness. 

Soft footsteps approached the young king. He spun around hopefully. But no, it was Shana. 

"Princess," the young king said, "How can I help you?" 

The princess moved closer to him, surprising him by her proximity. She stared up into his face. Her lovely violet eyes surprised him pleasantly. And her silk black hair became her well. Shana smiled. 

"Are you having troubles?" she asked softly. 

Van looked away from her, "None that concern you, princess." 

Shana smiled again sweetly, "perhaps you may speak with me. I am here to listen." 

"Thank you for your concern." 

"I am at your disposal. I know how difficult reigning can become" Shana whispered. 

Van said nothing. 

"Your people adore you. Whatever choice you make. It will be pleasing to them because they trust you," She continued softly,"They have faith in you -just as I do." Van turned back to her. she was lifting her lovely sweet face up to his. The sudden closeness surprised him. He hadn't beheld her that closely before. He stared at her and she stared back at him, their eyes locked and their faces inches apart. 

A sudden gasp made them both turn to the door. Hitomi stood in the doorway, clutching the frame in disbelief, her eyes wide with hurt. 


	9. Rashness

* Hi again -- sorry this one is short but I will have the next one up before the end of the weekend I promise 
* Thanks to kind reviewers! 
* Hey everyone else, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review-- even one word, even to say it sucked!

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Balis falls to Newton. Newton kills the three last Draconian monks but they get a short message to Hitomi. Van contacts Hitomi in her vision and they both wake-up. Major plans are being discused but is something happening between Van and Shana? 

### chapter 8

Hitomi's eyes were wide with hurt. Van, unsure how to react, simply stared at her blankly. Shana looked first at Van and then down at the floor. Hitomi, with a soft gasp, turned and ran down the hall. Van, even though he couldn't hear it, knew that she was softly sobbing. _But why_ he wondered to himself. In three long strides, he crossed the study and reached the place where Hitomi had stood. He looked down the corridor; she was nowhere to be seen. Looking down, he caught sight of something red on the floor. He stooped down and picked it up. 

"Hitomi's pendant," he said to himself, "but why would she drop it?" He stood, holding the pendant in his palm._Should I go after her?_ he wondered, _Maybe I should go see her_

Shana approached him from behind and placed an elegant hand on his shoulder. The young king turned to look at her, then turned back to the empty hallway. _No, _He thought, his heart hardening as he thought of Allen, _She already has someone to comfort her. She's made her choice_. 

Hitomi ran straight to her room and flopped onto the bed. As she sobbed face down on her pillow, a soft purring noise tickled her left ear. Then the soft purring thing became a wet nose that lodged itself into Hitomi's ear. 

"Ack!" Hitomi yelled, sitting up. 

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Merle purred, sitting next to Hitomi's damp pillow, "Why are you crying Hitomeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" 

Hitomi sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Nothing Merle." 

"Baaaaaaaahhhhhh," Merle said, crossing her arms, "Why do you always lie to me?" She suddenly jumped up and shoved her face right in front of Hitomi's. "Is it," she said slyly, "because of Lord Van, Hitomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" 

Hitomi eyes filled with tears and she flung the pillow at Merle. Merle laughed as she toppled of the edge of the bed. She continued to laugh from the floor. Hitomi leaned over the bed to see and consequently received a pillow in the face. She yelped and fell backwards onto the bed. Merle, lying on the floor, slowly got up and jumped back onto the bed. Hitomi was lying on the bed, the pillow still on her face. 

"Hitomi?" Merle whispered, "Hitomi?" Merle inched her way closer to Hitomi's head. She gently took the tip of the pillow in her hand and began to lift it slowly. 

"Raaaaaaaaaaah!" Hitomi suddenly yelled, sitting up and startling Merle. 

Merle backed up laughing. She crawled back towards Hitomi and nudged her shoulder gently. Hitomi was now hunching over, hugging the pillow. 

"Hitomi?" Merle asked softly, "Will you be alright?" 

Hitomi sighed gently, letting herself deflate. "Oh Merle," she sighed, freash tears springing up, "I don't know how to feel." 

Merle crept closer to Hitomi and sat leaning against her. "I know how you feel. I think that's how I used to feel too." 

"You mean," Hitomi said softly, "I should just forget it and move on?" 

"No," Merle answered thoughtfully, "No that's not what I think. With me, it was different. He never loved me. But..." her voice trailed off. 

"What?" 

"But," Merle continued in a whisper, "I think he loves you." 

"Then why?" Hitomi asked, "Why would he-" 

"Because he's a king," Merle cut in, "A king who doesn't know how to deal with duty. He's just like you, you know." 

Hitomi sighed. 

"You know? You should go for a walk," Merle said decisively, "A walk always cheers me up!" 

"But it's raining." 

"hmph, so? A walk is a walk." 

"You cat people!" Hitomi said jokingly. 

"Are you slurring my race?!" Merle jumped and grabbed Hitomi's ears. 

"Ow! Merle, my ears aren't big and ugly like yours!" Hitomi cried, laughing. 

Merle laughed and grabbed her hair instead. 

* * *

The nobles and castle samurai had started eating without the king. It wasn't unusual. Even before Hitomi had arrived, the king had often been too busy, too annoyed or had simply forgotten to arrive on time. So they has assumed he was off somewhere and were all seated at the long dinner, eating and talking. 

"Where is he?" Rawlin asked Sayjin with a note of impatience. 

"I don't know, sir Rawlin," Sayjin answered cooly. 

"You don't know where your king is?" the other retorted. 

"He is the king, not I," Sayjin replied. 

"I hope he is not with that girl. You should know that." 

Sayjin picked up a fork and said quietly, "Even if he were with the lady Hitomi that would be his decision." 

"Lady?" Rawlin smirked, "Since when is she a lady?" 

Sayjin started to turn to Rawlin angrily but the sound of the diningroom doors swinging open stopped him. Allen, Rawlin, Sayjin and everyone else looked up. King Van, with the princess Shana on his arm, was entering the hall. He led Shana to her seat the the table and helped her sit himself. Then Van took his seat at the head of the table regally. Rawlin sat back and smiled smugly. Sayjin, with eye-brows raised, watched the young king. Allen scrutinized Van's unreadable face quizically. 

"Why the stares?" Van asked casually, "Does it surprise you that I entered in such beautiful company?" 

Shana blushed slightly and looked down. RAwlin's smug smile grew into a full-blown smirk. Sayjin's surprised eyes looked from Shana to Van and back again. Allen looked sharply at Van but said nothing. Dinner continued. Though the others began to converse again, Van did not look up from his food for the rest of the time. When everyone was retiring from the meal, Van simply took his leave to go to his study. The young king once again stood by the great windows and stared up into the sky. He leaned casually against the glass and sighed, his eyes still gazing up. 

"She's not there anymore," Allen said entering. 

"Who called you here?" Van asked rudely. 

"She's not there on that moon," Allen stated, ignoring the remark, "She's here now." 

"Who are you talking about?" Van retorted. 

"Don't pretend, King of Fanelia!" Allen scolded angrily, "It doesn't suit you!" 

Van stood angrily facing Allen, "Who are you - " 

"I am the heavenly knight of Asturia -" 

"oh don't give me that, you - " 

" - who fought alongside you in battle against-" 

"- you...fought beside me but you-" 

"you against Zaibach and I-" 

"-stole the woman I love!" Van shouted. Allen stopped suddenly. "Stole the woman you love...?" 

Van turned away abruptly. 

"Is that what this is about?" Allen asked, "your jealousy? You're willing to break her heart just because you think that-" 

"Enough!" Van shouted, turning back around angrily. 

Allen stood, silently watching Van. When he spoke again, his voice was calmly composed, "Van, do you think you are reacting rashly?" 

Van smirked, "I'm anything but rash. Look I'm about to do what the whole country's been waiting for!" 

Allen stared at him. "You can't be serious," he paused, "And if you were, you'd be a fool. That's not even what I meant. Are you being rash?" 

"What?" 

"Are you being rash?" Allen repeated. 

Van turned back to the window and ignored the question. His eyes were stinging and he gritted his teeth angrily. 

"Am I interrupting something?" a soft feminine voice asked. 

The two men turned to see Shana standing in the doorway. She walked slowly into the study. 

Allen looked at her a little scornfully, "I was just leaving." He walked out briskly, leaving the King and Shana alone. 

Shana looked at Van, who was staring out the window. "My king," she said in her soft melodic voice, "Are you troubled?" 

Van, without turning, said gently, "With nothing that is of your concern princess." 

Shana approached him slowly. She stood beside him and placed her long slender hand on his arm. The young king glanced down at her, then turned back to look at the sky. 

"What intrigues you so much about the sky, my lord?" Shana asked demurely. 

"Princess," he said, not answering her question, "Do you know what rashness is?" 

The young princess sighed, "yes I do." 

"Tell me, what is it?" 

Shana smiled, "It is acting on emotion without thought or planning." 

"Princess," Van continued, "Is that all it is? I have a matter before me - and I have planned it and thought of it, though for a short time. Yet still, some call me rash." 

The princess turned to look at the young king and said softly, "It's not only acting without planning. It's also following your strong emotions that you know won't last. Like anger, hate, jealousy. Rashness is acting without being true to yourself." 

Van turned to look at the princess, a soft look in his eye. A loud knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Enter!" Van called, swinging around. 

A young messenger walked in. He bowed and said, "My king, there are reports of red-uniformed men ouside the country's borders, behind the castle." 

Van stiffened. 

"However," continued the messenger, "Others have said this is only the people's fear." he paused, then addded, "And Merle would like to speak to you." 

"Of course!" Van said. 

Merle leapt into the room and ran up to Van. "Lord Van," she said nervously, "I told Hitomi to go for a walk!" 

"So?" Van said coolly. 

"But the soldiers!" Merle squeaked. 

"She doesn't need me." 

Merle growled softly, "Are you serious? you're not going after her?" 

"Why should I?" 

Merle threw her hands into the air and bounded back out the room angrily. Van stood stiffly in the middle of the room. Oblivious to both Shana and the messenger. _"What if she really is in trouble?"_he asked himself, "_No, she has allen to protect her_. Van sighed, _But what if..._. He paced the room, letting his fingers touch the hilt of his sword._Why should I go after her? She doesn't need me._ Van gripped his sword as Allen's words echoed in his mind 

_All this because you're jealous?_

Van closed his eyes tightly, and thought, "_..following strong emotions that I know won't last.._

"Messenger!" Van suddenly called, opening his eyes, "I am going to look for the lady Hitomi!" 

The young king rushed out of the study and out of the castle. 

Hitomi walked slowly, wandering out in the rain. Contrary to what Merle had said, she didn't feel anybetter. The rain, soaking through her hair, her clothes and her shoes, was making her feel worse. She trudged out towards the garden. She wanted to see the fountain and the little stone benches. She walked slowly out in the direction, studying the way the water squished in and out of her shoes instead of looking up. A sharp voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Hitomi looked up, startled. It was a red-uniformed man. 

"Who would've thought you'd just march right out here?" he said coldly. 

Hitomi shuddered, and started to back up slowly. 

"Oh no you don't!" he cried and came after her. Hitomi turned to run but her feet sunk into the wet muddy ground. The soldier caught her by the arm and flung her back. She toppled backwards, smashing into a tree. The soldier advanced again. 

"Leave her alone!" a sharp male voice rang out. 

The soldier turned around, drawing his sword. He was faced with Van, crouching angrily, sword drawn. 

"Ah the young king," the soldier taunted, "I've no time for you." 

Van rushed forward with a yell, slashing wildly at the soldier. The soldier's smirk faded as he concentrated on blocking Van's fierce blows. Suddenly, the soldier jumped out of the battle. 

"I said," he panted, "I've no time for you." He took an envelope from his breast pocket and tossed it to Van's feet. Then the red-uniformed soldier turned and ran. Van was about to surge after the running figure but he stopped himself. 

_"Rage,"_ he cautioned himself. 

He stooped to pick up the letter. Opening it, he read the two lines out loud. 

"Ask the girl who I am." 

Van turned to Hitomi who was leaning, back against the tree. 

"Who is he?" Van asked her, trying to hold the bitterness out of his voice. 

Hitomi looked down. "I don't know," she answered. 

"Then why would he write -" 

"Look," she said looking up again, her eyes sharp, "I saw Newton in a vision. Except it wasn't Newton, it was a some man named Kasal from Atlantis. And he was killed. I saw the same man in different clothes in a different time - and I saw him die, okay?" 

Van stared at her, dumbfounded. 

Hitomi looked down again, her anger cooling, "His name was Kasal and he was the one who started the war in Atlantis." 

Van shrugged. "Well, anyway," he said, "let's get back into the castle." He reached out a hand to Hitomi. Hitomi looked at him, startled, and reached out to grasp his hand. But as soon as their fingers were about to touch, red light exploded from in between their hands. Hitomi gasped. A man, Kasal, was dying in front of her. She saw that same long face, the same black hair and the same cold green eyes. He was lying face down on the pavement of Atlantis, blood dripping from his mouth. Slowly, he gripped a pendant in his hand. A soft dying whisper came from his lips: 

"I wish, because I am defeated here, that all this city would be completely destroyed by fire. And," Kasal coughed dying, "that I would return to finish this in the new world." 

The vision ended and the red light suddenly disappeared, leaving Hitomi and Van staring wide-eyed at eachother. 


	10. unexpected Power

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Van and Shana seem to grow closer while Hitomi runs away. Reports of Cesario soldiers arrive but Van struggles on whether or not to go after Hitomi. He does and rescues her again. They both have a vision of a man dying and wishing destruction and to return. 

### chapter 10

The red light disappeared and Hitomi and Van were left, staring wide-eyed at eachother. They stood still, their arms still reaching out. 

"Was that," Van finally managed to stutter, "Was that Newton I just saw?" 

Hitomi gaped at him, mouth open. "You saw it too?" 

"A man," Van continued, "A dying man wishing..." His voice trailed off. 

Hitomi looked down, pondering the vision. "I know why Atlantis burned now." Her voice slipped out slowly, as if she were thinking aloud, "That was Kasal. I saw him killed in a vision on Earth. And then he made that wish...that the city, Atlantis, would burn if he were defeated." She paused. "But then he wished to return so that means that Kasal is now..." 

"Newton," Van stated bitterly. The young king spun around and headed resolutely for the castle. 

Hitomi stood quickly and, brushing herself off, called out, "Hey, what about me?" 

The harsh tone in her voice irked Van. "What about you?," Van spat out over his shoulder without thinking, "Go ask Allen, why should I always take care of you." 

Hitomi stood under the tree, shaking with anger. She stared at Van's back, willing her eyes to bore holes through him. That he kept walking away without turning back angered her further. Pinching her lips together, she began to march after him. 

"Van!" she cried angrily, "Wait!" 

Van kept walking without looking back. He gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to look back. As he neared the castle door, a slight figure took shape. Van squinted at it. 

"Princess Shana!" he called in surprise. Princess Shana stood in the doorway, holding out a large towel serenely. Van threw a glance over to Hitomi. She was standing still, letting the rain wash over her. Her eyes watched him sadly. Van watched as Hitomi swallowed and blinked then bit her lip. She backed up a step then whirled around and rushed back out towards the garden. Van turned back to Shana. She was looking out into the rain, where Hitomi had stood. Her violet eyes were filled with regret and concern. Shana sighed softly and dropped her eyes to the ground. 

"Princess," Van asked gently, still standing in the rain, "Why are you here?" 

"My lord," the young woman answered in a whisper, "you are king of your country. You know why I am here." 

"I don't mean _that_," he replied, echoing their past conversation, "Why are you here, now?" 

Shana closed her eyes, head bowed and sighed, "I am here to see you." 

"May I ask a favour of you, princess?" Van said softly. 

"Certainly." 

"What do you think of the seeress Hitomi?" 

Shana sighed softly again, furrowing her delicate brow. "What I think is not important now. I am willing to follow my father in his wishes for me." 

"Princess," Van asked, "Are you in love with me?" 

The princess pressed her lips together tightly. With an unexpected suddeness, her eyes met his. Her soft eyes flicked away and stared out towards the garden. "I am not the one who loves you," she whispered. 

Van stared at her. Anger, bitterness and jealousy flowed away from his mind as the rain washed over him. Shana looked straight at him through the rain. Van could almost hear her demure voice asking him _Are you being true to yourself?_ As the young man stood in the rain, staring into Shana's deep eyes, he suddenly realized how hypocritical he had been over the past days. Shana smiled softly at him. Van smiled gratefully then turned and ran back into the rain. 

Shana stood for a few minutes, watching the young man run away. Slowly she turned and headed back into the castle, a soft but sad smile forming the corners of her lips. 

Hitomi had stopped running. She stood, panting, underneath the tree in the garden. Rainwater soaked through her hair, matting it to her forehead. Droplets of cold water ran in rivulets from her face, masking the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes. She let out a childish sob, clutching at the trunk of the tree. 

"Hitomi!" 

She turned and looked up. Van was running towards her. Embarrased, she turned away and hugged the trunk of the tree. Van ran up, and stood close behind her. 

"hitomi," he pleaded softly. 

Hitomi could not make herself face him. Dropping her arm from the tree, she spoke, trying to keep the tremor from her voice, "Yes Van?" 

Van shifted from one foot to the other, trying to decide what to do. He opened his mouth several times but each time he tried to speak, the right words wouldn't come. The young king sighed. Hitomi's shoulders stiffened. Van sensed that she was getting ready to run again. Quickly, though gently, he grabbed one of her hands. Hitomi's eyes flashed open with a start. She felt Van's clammy hand hanging on to hers from behind. She glanced over her shoulder. Van was studying her in concern. He opened his mouth again to speak, but again, no words came. 

His mouth dry inspite of the rain, Van whispered, "Hitomi, I..." 

Hitomi turned to face Van, slowly lifting her eyes to his. The two stood facing eachother, each holding their breath. 

"Van," hitomi breathed painfully, "Why -" 

Van silenced her by raising his hand and gently touching her face. He softly cupped her face in his hand while gently pulling her forward with the other. Slightly unsure of himself, he leaned foward slowly. Hitomi's eyes widened but she didn't flinch away. Van eased his face closer to hers until they were almost touching, all the while studying her with his deep brown eyes. Softly,and almost fearfully, he touched his lips to hers, letting his eyelids drop. Hitomi leaned back slightly in surprise but Van held her face more tightly and and pushed his lips closer, once again pressing his lips against hers. Van's warm summer smell filled Hitomi's senses and she gradually let her eyes flutter shut. Still slightly unsure, Van kissed Hitomi sweetly but shyly. The young king and the young seeress stood in the rain, letting the water soak them, and shared their first shy kiss. 

* * * 

"Lord Van, Hitomi!" Merle shrieked, "What have you been doing?!" 

The small cat girl, followed by Sayjin, rushed up to the soaking wet couple. Van and Hitomi were just entering the castle, wet to the bone and letting the fingertips touch as they walked. Merle spied this instantly. Sayjin sighed softly, smiling knowingly at the pair. 

"Hmm...I think," she said with an evil grin, "that you two were-" 

"What is the meaning of this?" Rawling bawled ferociously, entering the alcove, "I thought you understood your position." 

"Sir Rawlin," Shana said, striding in, "I need to speak with you of my plans." 

"But princess," Rawlin sputtered, "What plans?" 

"Mine," the young woman replied confidently, "And mine alone. I wish to return to Basram" 

"But princess-" 

"Enough," Shana commanded, "I am tired of playing this game. I am a princess, not an object." She turned to exit, Rawlin in tow. As she did, she cast a soft look in hitomi's direction - meeting the other girl's eyes for a moment and exchanging a look of gratitude. 

Sayjin sighed, a note of satisfaction escaping with it. He turned to the young king. "My lord, your guest?" 

"Awwwwww," Merle whined peevishly, "Leave it to a man to forget about his guest. Come on Hitomi, let's get you some clothes." 

With that, Merle dragged Hitomi off. Van was left standing with Sayjin. 

"lord van," the old warrior began, "I must speak with you immediately." 

Van rolled his eyes, "If it's about Hitomi AGAIN -" 

"No my lord," Sayjin interrupted gently, "This matter far outweighs that one. we must speak quickly." 

Van regarded his most trusted advisor with concern. What could be so great that it caused such a not of panic in Sayjin's voice. Without another word, the two turned to head for Van's study. 

Hitomi was facing one of the walls in her room, arms crossed and still in her soaking clothes. 

"Merle, I will not wear that. No. Never. Absolutely not." 

"Aw come on Hitomeeeeeeeee," merle snickered, "It is so feminine." 

Hitomi spun around, hands on her hips. She pointed an accusing finger at Merle, who was holding up a long, puffy, frilly pink dress. 

"I will not," she barked, "I will not, I repeat, wear that sorry excuse for a dress. No, no NO!!!" 

Merle giggled. "Of course you wouldn't," she sighed with a laugh, "But I do have something for you -- I thought it up myself. It's just like your old one except I had the shirt changed so it's more comfortable -- none of that stiff suit thing anymore." 

Merle ducked into a closet and fished out a small box. She tore it open quickly and lifted a set of clothing out, shoving to Hitomi. Hitomi took it and stared. A smile crept onto her awed face. 

"Merle," she said to the smug little catgirl, "This is wonderful!" Hitomi held up the outfit. It was a navy pleated skirt (just like her uniforms) and a sleeveless beige shirt. "How can I thank you?" 

"Well," Merle replied gruffly, "You can start by not getting it wet - then you can wear it." 

hitomi smiled and began to peel off her wet clothes. 

Van marched through the hallways, contemplating his next plan of action. It was clear. He had already called for the evactuation of Fanelia. At first he had wanted to stay and fight. But then, remembering not to be rash, he had decided that it would be suicide. THey would flee...for now. The young king reached hitomi's room. Without a second thought, he flung the door open. A shrill shriek greeted him 

"Pervert!!!" 

Van gaped. Hitomi was clutching bedsheets around her that she had hastily pulled from the bed. Merle was doubled up in laughter. Van just stared, his face slowly becoming very red. 

"Well," Hitomi shrieked again, "What are you waiting for? Close the door!" 

Van hastily backed out of the room, shutting the door clumsily and slumping against it. He heard Merle's laughter and Hitomi's angry muttering from inside. He tried to force the red in his cheeks away as he saw Sayjin, the castle samurai, Rawlin and the princess approaching quickly. 

Hitomi muttered curses to herself as she pulled her new outfit on. Merle sat on the ruffled bed, still giggling. 

"One kiss," Hitomi muttered, "One kiss and he thinks he can march in here and-" 

"You know what I overheard?" Merle suddenly cut in slyly, "I heard something that Sayjin was discussing with another samurai." 

Hitomi pretended not to be interested. 

"I heard," Merle said, sidling up to Hitomi, "that Lord Van was thinking of asking you to be his -" 

hitomi pushed Merle away, trying to supress a girlish laugh, "We have no time for this!" She began to stalk towards the door. 

Merle stood and giggled, pointing her finger at Hitomi, "You like!" 

Hitomi threw a pretend hateful look and Merle and swung the door open. She was greeted by the serious faces of the castle samurai, Rawlin, Shana and the bashful (trying to look serious) face of Van. Hitomi shuffled out, looking down and blushing just slightly. 

"Your attire is very nice," Shana said softly, ignoring Rawlin's spiteful attitude. 

Van looked sheepishly at Hitomi, giving her a lopsided grin. Hitomi wrinkled her nose at him. He tried to smile, but he felt himself blushing again as he noticed how Hitomi's new beige shirt and skirt flattered her. He turned away sheepishly. 

Sayjin tried to supress a knowing grin. "My lord," he said, "the plan?" 

"Ah yes," Van cleared his throat, suddenly very grave, "Hitomi, Merle - We are leaving Fanelia this instant." 

Hitomi and Merle stared at him. 

"Allen's leviship, the Crusade, is prepped and ready to go. Most of the citizens have already been evacuated." 

The company began to walk briskly out of the castle. 

"Reports of an army of guymelefs have reached us," Van continued, "Red guymelefs of Cesario - heading straight for us." 

The company reached the courtyard where allen and his crew were waiting. 

"Van," Allen called, "We're ready." 

Van nodded. "Let's go." 

"But-" hitomi began. 

"No," Van said, turning to her, "We cannot fight them. There are hundreds. Our army couldn't stop them -- we'd only be wasting lives." 

Hitomi looked down, realizing that Van was right- at the same time wondering at how wise he had become. An idea began to form in the young woman's mind. She rushed over to Shana and clasped her hands suddenly. Shana blinked in surprise. 

"Princess," hitomi pleaded, "You are a noble of Basram, a country advanced in technology and weapons. Will you help us?" 

"Hitomi!" Van scolded. 

Hitomi ignored him and continued to clasp the princess' hands. Shana looked down at Hitomi's pleading green eyes and her own violet eyes softened. Shana reached out an elegant hand and stroked hitomi's face affectionatley. 

"Yes, lady Hitomi," Shana answered resolutely, "I, princess of Basram, swear to do everything in my power to protect this land -- for your sake." 

Hitomi smiled at the princess. The others stared at the odd pair in wonder. Then, sudden sounds of an explosion caused all of them to look up. The gates of Fanelia were in flames. A loud explosion to the left rocked the ground -- the left wing on the castle was burning, then melting under the spray of a red guymelef. 

"We're too late!" Allen cried as the sky began to glow red. 

"Yes!" A cold voice rang out directly above them, "You are too late!" 

Wind rushed around them as a huge white guymelef landed unexpected in front of them. Rawlin cowered, Sayjin straightened, Allen reached for his sword, Shana stiffened, hitomi widened her eyes in fear and Van marched forward. 

"What do you want Newton," Van demanded, "Or should I say Kasal?" 

Newton, from the cockpit of his guymelef laughed, "I am Newton but I am also Kasal - born back into this world to complete my wish. To rule the new world with the ancient power of Atlantis! And," he added with a smirk, "To repay you for your crimes against me." 

Van gasped. What did he mean? The company stared up at the towering guymelef with a mix of awe and hatred. 

"Look upon the might of my guymelef Alkemis as you perish!" 

Alkemis raised its arm at them. Van reached for Hitomi, knowing that escape was now hopeless. Newton laughed. 

A sudden blinding blue pillar of light appeared around Van and Hitomi. They stared around them, as the blue light intensified. Hitomi cried out as they were lifted from the ground. The others watched, petrified as Van and Hitomi disapeared into the sky. 

Newton cursed. Then he looked down at the others, "At least I'll have you!" 

Shana stepped forward regally. "I swore to the seeress," she proclaimed steadily, "that I would protect this land, and I will. you will witness the power of Basram." 

Head bowed, she lifted her arm out straight in front of her, palm down. A small circle on silver on her hand (that no one had noticed before) began to glow, creating a rush of air that blew Shana's raven black hair back from her determined face. Suddenly she snapped her head up and opened her eyes. The wind rushed in a circle around all of the others and slowly formed a crystal sphere around them that lifted off the ground. Alkemis shot it's metal spray onto it but it did not penetrate. Shana flicked her hand and the sphere sped away into the sky, taking all of them high above Newton's reach. Then the princess concentrated again and the air was filled with strange silver griffens that attacked the guymelefs, destroying many of the red ones at once. As the sphere sped away, carrying Allen and the crew, Rawlin, Sayjin and Merle to safety, Shana slumped to the crystal floor. She looked back. 

"I have done my part," she whispered to noone, "Hitomi, seeress, now do yours." 

THe others gazed upon the sight of Fanelia burning, wondering what had become of its young king and the seeress of the mystic moon. 

*** 

Van awoke on a hard splintery surface. He sat up and rolled his head around. He groaned. His neck was sore. He looked around. he was in a darkly lit room of some sort. The floor was definitley made of some kind of wood because he had splinters in his palm. he couldn't tell where the walls were because it seemed as if there were none- just darkish like curtains. But he couldn't be sure because there was hardly any light. A crouching figure suddenly caught his eye. She was lying crumpled on the ground, a few feet away from him. He scrambled to his feet. 

"Hitomi?" he cried out softly. 

to be continued 


	11. Time Shift

* SORRY!!! I know it's late...but at least it 's longer! 
* REVIEW please!!! honestly, the more reviews I get, the more I am encouraged to write. 
* kay if anything confuses you, jsut ask!

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Hitomi and Van discover that Newton was really Kasal in Atlantis (he wished to return). They begin to fight again but Shana makes Van realize who really loves him. Van kisses Hitomi in the rain. In the castle, Merle gives Hitomi a new set of (dry) clothes. Van receives a report of an attack. As they flee, they are attacked suddenly. Hitomi and Van disappear in a column of light. Shana saves the others and destroys the red guymelefs using her mysterious power. Van awakes in a dark place... 

### chapter 11

Van peered into the darkness, trying to identify the crumpled figure a few feet away from him. 

"Hitomi?" he whispered again. 

The still figure didn't stir or make a noise. Van approached the slight woman's form slowly. He studied her form carefully. The woman's eyes were closed but her face was identical to Hitomi's. Van reached out a hand to brush her sandy brown hair from her face. With a start he pulled back his hand. The hair was long. He stared in surprise; the brown hair fell to the girl's shoulders. He reached out to touch the girl again, wondering if she was real. 

The girl stirred softly. A whisper escaped her dry lips. "Ren?" she whispered. 

Van drew back, unsure of himself. Was it Hitomi or wasn't it? She had the same green eyes, the same nose, the same colour of hair. 

The girl slowly raised herself up from the ground, sitting up painfully. She looked up at Van, squinting into the darkness. 

"Ren," she whispered again, "Ren is that you?" She suddenly reached out to Van and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his chest. "Ren?" she whispered hoarsely, "Ren..." Van reached out to pat her hair, then once again realized that this girl's hair was long. 

"You're not," Van stuttered, "You're not Hitomi?" 

Suddenly the girl pulled back, staring at Van with wide eyes. Van stared back at her. 

"Who are you?" she said , panicking, "Ren wouldn't ever wear..." She looked at Van's red shirt. "But you look just like him.." 

"And you," Van said, gawking at her, "look just like her!" 

The girl backed up fearfully. "How did you get here?" 

"I don't know!" Van replied, "I just woke up, here!" 

The girl relaxed a little. She exhaled. "That means," she said softly," that you're on our side." 

Van stared at her blankly. 

"side?" he asked. 

The girl stared at him. "You don't know?" She gave him a puzzled look. 

"Ummmmm," Van thought, "I'm kind of new here so -" 

"Impossible," the girl cut in sharply, "Newton regulates the population." 

"Newton!" Van exclaimed angrily, "He's here?" 

"Who are you?" the girl asked, now wondering if the man was raving mad. 

Van sighed, and admited, "I am Van, king of Fanelia. I arrived here because of a column of light. I don't know where I am." 

The young girl gawked at Van. "You," she stuttered, "You are king of Fanelia? Don't you know that Fanelia was wiped out 15 years ago?" 

It was Van's turn to gawk. "What are you talking about?" 

"Newton destroyed Fanelia - and killed the young boy-king, Van Slanzar de Fanel! So who are you?" 

Van's mind raced. Fanelia destroyed? Even more puzzling, Fanelia destroyed _15 years_ ago? 

"So?" 

Van looked back at the girl and pulled his sword from its scabbard, revealing the crest of Fanelia. The girl stared. 

"The only way you could have that sword," she whispered, "is if you really are..." Her voice died. In a barely audible whipser she breathed, "the king of Fanelia!" 

Van nodded. "And you?" he asked. 

"I am Linea," the girl answered, "one of the rebel forces here against Newton." She paused, then continued softly, "You look so much like Ren." 

"Ren?" 

"My love," Linea said, looking down and blushing. Van thought quickly of Hitomi. Then he focused again. "Now," Van asked sternly, "Why is Newton here?" 

Linea furrowed her brows. "Newton? He's always been here. He's been in power since he attacked and destroyed Fanelia. The other countries just got assimilated into his new society," she paused, "but how can you _be_ here?" 

Van clenched his fist angrily, not hearing her question. Newton in power. newton taking over Gaea. A sudden blinding light made both Van and Linea cower and cover their eyes. Van strained to look around him. He suddenly realized why it had been so dark and mysterious. 

Linea and Van were in a large metal cage. A pair of red-uniformed guards had just ripped a large heavy cloth away, exposing them to the bright sunlight. 

"What's this?" one guard sneered, "A surprise visitor?" 

Van glowered at them. Linea cringed, unconsciously grabbing Van's arm. 

The other guard smirked at her. "Come my lady. Lord Newton requests an audience with you. You know he wouldn't let you be punished like this, right Nors?" 

"Yeah," Nors, the first guard laughed, "The little girl still has to tell us her little secret." Linea only clutched Van's arm more tightly, shivering. The guard flung the cage door open, grabbing Linea's arm and dragging her out. Van lunged at the guard, but he was only forced back violently by the other. He rolled back onto the wood floor, cursing under his breath. 

"Van!" Linea cried, as the guard roughly dragged her away. 

Van jumped up. "Linea!" he yelled out after the retreating figures. He shook the bars in frustration. 

"I wouldn't worry about her," the remaining guard said menancingly, "You are in for a little adventure of your own - but not a long one, I assure you." 

Van leaned against the bars, gripping them angrily. 

* * * 

Hitomi awoke slowly, feeling a dull ache all over. A gritty rumbling filled her ears but she ignored it, trying to raise herself up from the dusty ground. The rumbling sound grew nearer. 

"Get out of there, you stupid boy!" a harsh familiar voice shouted. Hitomi looked up slowly, trying to focus her eyes. Before she could see properly, a rough hand grabbed her arm and dragged her quickly a few feet, saving her from being trampled on by a huge vehicle rolling down a dusty road. Hitomi looked up quickly and then shook the dust from her short brown hair. 

"Thanks Van," she said gratefully. 

"Van?" the familiar voice asked, "Who's that?" 

Hitomi looked up again, startled. The man before her looked just like Van and yet...he was wearing no shirt, bell-shaped pants and metal armlets. Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise recognition. 

"I am Ren," he said uncertainly, "who's Van?" 

Hitomi gaped at the man called Ren, then looked down and blushed softly, "my love." 

"I see," Ren smiled carefully, "You look so much like someone I know. I'm sorry I thought you were a boy -- it's just that your hair..." He looked down, turning red slightly. 

"I came here with someone who looks just like you," Hitomi said cautiously, "Have you seen him?" 

Ren's face suddenly clouded over and he looked up uncertainly. "Is that him?" 

Hitomi jerked her head up. There, gripping the bars on the giant rolling cage that had almost crushed her, was Van. He stared at Hitomi and Hitomi stared back, her face widening in horror. 

"Van!" she breathed. 

Ren caught hold of her arm before she could run back out into the road. He shook his head sadly. 

"There's nothing we can do," Ren whispered sadly, "That rolling cage is where Newton keeps the prisoners to be executed." 

"Newton!" Hitomi yelped, "Newton?" 

Red nodded and said, "He parades them here then executes them in front of his palace." 

Hitomi's eyes grew frantic. "Can't we stop him? I mean, people must hate him! If we all just -" 

Ren interrupted her by shaking his head and gesturing to the lifeless crowd of people around them. Hitomi looked around. Everyone had pressed in to line the road but they acted so vapid.Noone expressed emotion or even caring - they simply stood and watched. 

"People here have lost all hope," Ren said, shaking his head again, "they just try to live out pathetic lives - not trying or helping. You might as well give up on your friend too - there's no way to stop it. I should know, _my_ love was supposed to be in that cage too - but I don't see her now..." 

Hitomi bowed her head. An idea began to tickle her mind. She whispered lowly, "Let's not be so rash about giving up...there's always a way." Hitomi looked at the rolling cage, noting that the wheels were not capped onto the rod that they were rolling around on. She smiled softly. "I might just have to pretend to be a boy again." 

Van looked down from the cage. He saw the real Hitomi standing in the lifeless crowd. So she was here too. But who was the man? Van cringed slightly; the man looked exactly like him. Maybe Hitomi had thought that that other man was Van! But no, Van reasoned to himself, that isn't likely. She's not blind. Van sighed. He knew by Hitomi's frantic eyes that he was in for trouble. Then, as he watched her, he saw a mischievous smile light up her face. Van raised an eyebrow in interest. What plan could she be concocting? In anycase, he thought shrugging his shoulders slightly, he decided not to be rash and get in the way. He would just go along with the plan cooking in Hitomi's mind. 

Hitomi crouched by the bend in the road behind some citizens, waiting for the cage to arrive. She had run as fast as she could -- and now even she was out of breath. The good thing about these hopeless people was that they could be counted on to do nothing - either for good or bad. Hitomi gently eased herself to the front of the crowd. Ren had decided to go along with her plan reluctantly - and had run off to call his companions, members of some kind of rebel force against Newton. Hitomi smiled grimly to herself, hoping that Ren was just like Van in honor as well as in looks. She would be counting on him. Gradually, the rolling rumble of the cage grew louder. Hitomi strained her eyes to see it. The cage was rolling forward. Only one red-uniformed guard was present and he was standing on top of the cage, staring straight in front of him - obviously bored. The cage kept on rolling forward, it's giant wheels turning slowly on thin wooden rods. Hitomi played gently with a small round stone in her hand. Ren had given it to her. He had laughed when she had explained that she had wanted to try to push a wheel off of one of the rods. And then he had pressed the stone into her hand, telling her to put it directly in front of the wheel and then run away as fast as she could. Hitomi had looked doubtfully at the small thing but Ren had assured her that it would do the trick. 

"I hope so," Hitomi whispered as she gritted her teeth and prepared herself. Now the trick would be to be believable. She sighed. "Okay, here goes nothing!" she breathed as the cage began to roll by. Squaring her shoulders she began to run alongside of the cage, waving her hands boyishly. The guard looke down for a moment, annoyed. Van watched her in worry but held his tongue, afraid of spoiling her plan. Hitomi ran around to several feet in front of the rolling cage. She stood and faced it for a moment. The guard tensed, showing a little bit of nervousness for the first time. Then Hitomi, trying not to exagerrate too much, raised her hands above her head and then bowed worshipfully down to the ground, her face to the ground. The guard relaxed and smirked. He looked up again, waiting for the bump that would mean the stupid boy had been crushed under the wheels. Hitomi stayed prostrated directly in the path of the wheel. Van held his breath and bit his lip, still resisting the urge to scream at Hitomi. She trembled as the wheel drew closer and closer. As soon as the wheel was two feet from her palm-down hand, she got up and ran straight under the cage and out the back, covering her head as Ren had instructed her to. Left on the ground, in the path of the wheel, was the small grey stone. The wheel passed over it slowly. With a sudden groan, the cage slowed. THe guard looked down in surprise. Van stared in back of him where he saw Hitomi running, hands on her head. A sudden explosion splintered the cage's wheel, casing the whole apparatus to topple to one side. Van crashed against the bars painfully as it fell on its side. The guard sprang cat-like on to the dusty road. hitomi was blasted forward and tumbled in the dust. the crowd scattered silently and speedily. And suddenly, a small band of men wearing armlets and brandishing swords swarmed around the cage - one running his sword through the shocked guard and another cutting through the cage's locks. Van sprang out, heedless to his rescuers, and ran for Hitomi who was lying in the dust. He scooped her up and shook her softly. hitomi opened her eyes and smiled up at him. 

"Gotcha!" she whispered. 

Without pausing, Van quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," he breathed. 

Ren cleared his throat as he and his small band approached them. Hitomi and Van looked up quickly and regarded the group. There were about 6 young men and they all wore the same clothing as ren - bell-shaped pants and metal armlets. Ren smiled sincerely. He bowed slightly. 

"A pleasure to meet you." 

Van and Hitomi stood, facing them. Ren bowed again, trying to hide the shock of seeing someone that could have been his twin. 

"Thank you for your help," van said regally. 

Hitomi gestured to Ren, "Van, this is Ren. Ren this is Van Slanzar de Fanel." 

Ren and the others suddenly stared open-mouthed at him. Van shifted uncomfortably. 

"hitomi," He began softly, "There's a lot about this world that we don't yet. One this is that Fanelia - and me - are supposed to be destroyed by Newton." 

hitomi gaped at him, "What?" 

"Sir," Ren interjected quickly, "was there a girl with you before? A girl that looks almost exactly like her? Except with long hair?" 

Van nodded. "There was. Her name was Linea." 

ren rushed forward, "Where did they take her?" 

Van shook his bowed head. "They took her. I couldn't stop them." 

Ren looked down, hopelessnes filling his face. Hitomi bowed her head also, sensing his sadness. The pendant began to glow softly. Hitomi and the rest looked at it in surprise. Its warmth envelopped Hitomi and she stared into a red haze. She saw a strange familiar vision - a girl holding up her arms to shield herself from blows. _"Rebel! Tell me your secret!" he yelled menacingly. When no sound came from the frightened girl, the man struck at her with his sheathed sword, causing her to fall clutching her arm in pain. Tears dripped from her face and her mid-length brown hair was matted and stringy. "I won't," she said, biting back the pain in her voice, "I won't tell you -ever!" _

Hitomi's eyes snapped up, her face set with determination. 

"I know where she is," hitomi said flatly. Ren and Van stared at her. but they followed her silently as she began to run towards the palace. 

Hitomi slowed, allowing the softly glowing pendant to guide her. A sudden unexpected pain brought hitomi to her knees, clutching her side. Ren and Van ran up in concern. 

"Hitomi!" 

She gritted her teeth as another invisible blow struck the side of her head. "I'm feeling her pain," she whispered painfully. Struggling to rise, Hitomi pointed feebly to an alley a few blocks away. Ren ran frantically in that direction, letting loose a battle cry. A red-uniformed guard walked out from the alley and, seeing Ren, took off at a run. Ren was about to chase the guard but Van called out to him, supporting hitomi. 

"No Ren," He said, "Linea." 

Ren nodded and entered the alley just as Hitomi and Van reached its entrance. Lying in rivulets of blood was Linea. Hitomi stared as she saw a repeat of her vision, only this time she knew who they were. Ren walked slowly and fearfully towards the body of his love, who was lying face down on the stone street. Ren lifted Linea up in his arms carefully and exited the alley, a despairing look on his face. 

"To the base," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Linea's face. 

They all nodded and followed silently. 

* * *

At the rebel forces base, a small stone house in the city, Hitomi, Van and ren were sitting in a sparsely furnished room. They were talking in low serious voices. Hitomi and Van's eyes were filled with horror as Ren described how Newton had taken over Gaea and transformed it into a society of fear. And how Newton ruled as a tyrant - killing without mercy any who dared to oppose him. 

"Linea," Ren said sadly, "had a secret which Newton wanted to know. She used to be our inside operative, gathering information for us. That is, until Newton found out and practically beat her to death. I found her just outside the palace gates - and took her here. We've been together since then." 

"Why didn't he just kill her?" 

Ren sighed. "Newton fathered Linea. Linea lived in his house as a prisoner- even though she was his daughter. She told me that he started to try beating information out of her because she began to develop some kind of clairvoyant powers.  
"Just before I found her outside the palace gates," Ren continued, "she had apparently told her father, Newton, that his end was coming. I don't know why she would do that. It's suicide. But she had some kind of information she said, that would bring Newton down. I never understood what she was talking about." 

Ren paused, collecting his thoughts. "I can only suppose that's why newton had her kidnapped again. And why she was beaten again." 

Van put a protective arm around Hitomi, who was staring at the floor. Somehow, all of this, though bizarre and unbelievable, was feeling familiar. It was frightening Hitomi. Ren looked at Hitomi. 

"Hitomi?" Ren said uncertainly, "How did you know where she was?" 

Hitomi whispered, "I saw it before." 

Van and Ren exchanged puzzled glances. Hitomi suddenly stood. 

"Ren," she asked, "May I see her?" 

Ren nodded and gestured towards a closed door. hitomi walked over and eased herself into the small room, trying not to disturb Linea, who was lying on a cot. Linea's breaths were rapid and shallow and the effects of the beating were obvious. SHe was bruised and cut all over. It wasn't obvious now that they looked exactly alike since Linea was so badly cut up. Hitomi approached her softly, staring down at the girl. She reached out a trembling hand. It hovered over Linea's face uncertainly. Then, for no apparent reason, Hitomi placed her fingers on Linea's cheek. 

The world suddenly rushed around Hitomi, spinning and contorting. In a red haze, she could just make out a figure approaching her. hitomi recoiled in fear. But the figure still approached and, suddenly, the face was clear. Hitomi gasped. Was she looking into a mirror? hitomi stared into green eyes that could have been her eyes. It must be a reflection, Hitomi thought, reaching out a hand. but the reflection moved, causing a cascade of brown hair to fall over her shoulders. Hitomi's mind reeled. A name formed itself in her mind. 

"Mia.." she breathed. 

The woman nodded softly. hitomi stared into the woman's green eyes and images took shape within them. Hitomi strained closer, now seeing and hearing the scene in the other woman's eyes. 

_"You little fool," an older looking Newton said fiercely.  
"Papa.." a crying child whimpered, turning green eyes to her father.  
Newton smirked. "Tell me your little secrets."  
The child, who Hitomi could now see clearly, whimpered and cowered. Newton swung his hand across the brown-haired child's face and sent her reeling into the wall.   
"Tell me," he growled dangerously.  
"I," the child stuttered, "I know you killed my mother."  
Newton laughed his cold laugh. "So," he snarled, "you have already attained the gift of sight. And so early! Very well, this will serve my purposes well. You will be my little clarivoyant"  
"I don't want to hurt anyone," the child whimpered.  
Newton snarled at her, "you have no choice. You are nothing but my tool, just like your mother was." Newton turned and headed for the door._

The scene suddenly rushed away, leaving Hitomi still staring into Mia's eyes. Tears streamed down from both their faces. 

"Father..." Hitomi whispered. 

Mia reached out a slender hand. "Our pain," she whispered. 

"Ours?" Hitomi asked. 

Mia bowed her head, her fingertips touching Hitomi's cheek. "Our pain." 

Hitomi's body began to ache and sting as huge welts and cuts began to form themselves on her body. She writhed, looking at Mia who was also developping the same wounds on her body. Hitomi's pained eyes suddenly widened as she realized that these cuts mirrored Linea's. 

"Save us," Mia whispered, "Your future is..." The wounds began to heal, the process reversing. Cuts and bruises graudually and painfully disappeared. Mia's hair shortened suddenly to shoulder length. 

"Linea? Or Mia?" Hitomi whispered. 

"Both." was the reply. A pendant, that Hitomi hadn't noticed was hanging from the other woman's neck, began to glow. hitomi's burned in response. The glow became unbearably bright. A series of images flooded Hitomi's mind: burning wings, green eyes reflecting fire, green eyes reflecting a Zaibach floating fortess, green eyes relfecting alkemis, and a red pendant slowly falling to the ground and slowly turning black and useless. Hitomi felt nothing but the urge to scream. 

Ren and Van started suddenly at the sound of two female voices screaming. They barged into Linea's room and stopped suddenly at what they saw. Hitomi was leaning back against the wall clutching her pendant, her wide green eyes staring at Linea. Linea was sitting up in her cot, her wounds had disappeared, her wide startled green eyes staring at Hitomi. She was also cluthching the chain of a red pendant that was dangling around her neck. The two men stared at the two women. 

"Linea," ren whispered, "Your wounds?" 

Linea ignored it, or didn't hear it. SHe raised a shaking hand and pointed to Hitomi. "I know you," she whispered shakily. 

Hitomi stared back. Van approached hitomi slowly. 

"Hitomi?" 

Linea looked at them sharply. "What?" she demanded, "What is your name?" 

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. 

Hitomi ignored the question. "Where did you get that?" she demanded, pointing to Linea's pendant. 

"My father." 

"That's Newton's?" 

"No," Linea growled, "It was my mother's!" 

"Your mother?" Van demanded suddenly. 

"Who was your mother?" Hitomi asked, fearing the answer without knowing why. 

Linea lifted her chin arrogantly. "Hitomi," Linea said haughtily, "My mother's name was Hitomi Kanzaki, seeress of the mystic moon." 

to be continued... 


	12. Revelations

* in response to questions, this should clear up any confusion surrounding Linea etc. 
* Please review! 
* Okaaaaay. i couldn;t resist a cheesy part

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Van lands in a dark cage with a mysterious rebel named Linea (who looks like Hitomi!) Linea is dragged away while Van is sent to be executed. Hitomi is almost crushed but is saved by a man who looks a lot like Van. They rescue Van and then find Linea who is badly beaten. Hitomi has a vision while she touched Linea. Linea reveals that her father was Newton and her mother was...hitomi kanzaki! 

### chapter 12

Linea lifted her chin arrogantly. "Hitomi," Linea said haughtily, "My mother's name was Hitomi Kanzaki, seeress of the mystic moon." 

Hitomi's world reeled and she staggered back. Spots danced before her eyes as she tottered on the verge of blacking out. The implications of what Linea had just said were slamming into Hitomi's mind: if Newton was Linea's father and Newton killed Linea's father and if Linea's mother was Hitomi then that means that... 

Van rushed forward, apparently having understood the implications as well, and grabbed Linea by the collar of her shirt. 

"You're lying," he snarled angrily, "You're lying! That can't be true! It can't be!" 

Ren, angered at Van's sudden violence, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. "Get your hands off her!" Ren yelled. 

Linea trembled under the sheets. She hadn't expected such a violent reaction. Van slammed against the wall. His face was contorting with anger and frustration. What could all this mean? Linea looked from VAn's frightening face to Hitomi's shocked face. Hitomi's eyes were fixed on Linea. She studied her, trying to keep the panic from controlling her. Green eyes, brown hair, pointy nose, red pendant, clairvoyant powers. Could Linea be Hitomi's daughter...by Newton? 

Linea watched as Hitomi shut her eyes. Green eyes, thought Linea. A thought tickled Linea's mind. If that man was really Van de Fanel, could that woman be... 

"What is your name?" Linea asked Hitomi desperately, "Please, tell me your name!" 

Hitomi opened her emerald eyes. "Hitomi Kanzaki," she whispered, "And I am the seeress of the mystic moon." 

Linea gasped. "Mother?" she breathed, "Are you my mother? But he killed..." 

"I haven't had any children," Hitomi said flatly, "I know I haven't" 

"And it didn't happen," Van stated angrily, "Hitomi can't be your mother. Look - you're the same age." 

"And," Ren added, "Hitomi Kanzaki was murdered by Newton right after giving birth to Linea." 

Hitomi and Linea kept staring at eachother, neither taking their eyes away. A bond seemed to have formed between them. But it was much more than just a mother-daughter bond. They seemed to know eachother much deeper than that. Hitomi sensed something so very familiar in the girl and Linea felt it also. 

"But," Linea said quietly, her eyes still on Hitomi's, "The Van standing before us was also supposed to be dead - fifteen years ago." 

"And," hitomi continued, "Fanelia was supposed to have been destroyed." 

"They came unexpectedly." 

"We came to a world already in Newton's hands," hitomi thought outloud, "Where she's my daughter, Van and I are dead...." 

"You must have come from the past of Gaea-" 

"And into the future!" hitomi concluded. 

"What?" Van yelled, hardly controlling his rage. 

"The column of light didn't take us to another world," Hitomi said thoughtfully, "It took us to another time - the future of Gaea." 

"This is Gaea's future?" Van growled, his knuckles white with anger, "WHere people live like zombies, Newton terrorizes and where he..." Van's voice trailed off and he looked at Hitomi forlornly. "And where he raped..." Van was unable to finish. Instead he walked over to Hitomi and hugged her to himself, trying to rid his mind of the horrible thought. Linea was watching them thoughtfuly. 

"The castle servants who were kind to me when I was a child always told me that my mother was beautiful. They told me that even though she didn't want a baby by my father, that she would have loved me." Linea paused as everyone looked at her, "They said that my mother loved the boy-king of Fanelia. That Newton, my father, killed her because she refused to give in to him. That he made her have me so that he could use my powers and just get rid of her." Linea's eyes filled with tears. 

Ren slowly sat beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. Linea stared at Van and Hitomi. 

"I'm sure," Linea whispered, "That my mother and her true love should be together again. I'm sure they would have wished to be together again - what's the power of Atlantis for anyway?" 

Hitomi stared at the girl. She felt strange all of a sudden, almost weightless. Another revelation began to form in her mind. 

"But," Linea's voice suddenly rang out, more confidently than before, "I have a secret that will bring down Newton's dictatorship!" Everyone stared at her. Linea looked at Hitomi and Van meaningfully. "It works out perfectly since you come from the past. The reason you were defeated is because you didn't have escaflowne when you were attacked." 

Hitomi and Linea stared at eachother. They seemed to read eachother's minds. "escaflowne!" 

"Yes" Linea said, "by dowsing, I have learned the whereabouts of escaflowne! It's here - this city was actually built over the ruins of Fanelia. If we can get escaflowne, we can defeat Newton!" 

Ren rushed to the door and motionned for the others. "Come on!" he yelled, "What are we waiting for? Let's go get it!" 

Van raised a hand regally, "No -don't be rash. Let's do this right and think first." 

Hitomi turned to Van in surprise. The words 'don't' and 'rash' coming from Van? Incredible. She nudged Van's ribs playfully. 

"Don't you think he's just like you used to be?" she whipsered in Van's ear. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know," hitomi said mischieviously, "rushing into things without thinking about it." 

Van scowled at her in mock anger. Ren stood impatiently by the door. Hitomi raised an eyebrow. Come to think of it, they did look and act almost exactly alike. The thought in Hitomi's mind grew. 

"we will leave before dawn tomorrow - before first light," Van announced, a tone of command in his voice, "By then Linea will be rested. We also need to go when there is no light. For now, let's map out the city and come up with the weapons." 

Ren nodded and ran out to call his men together. Hitomi sat by Linea, staring at her. Linea stared back. To ease the uncomfortable silence, Van sat right in the middle. 

"So you ladies seem to know eachother pretty well already, "he volunteered. 

hitomi's eyes became slightly troubled, "yes but it seems to run much deeper than that." 

Linea nodded slowly. 

"Linea," hitomi said carefully, "This sounds strange but, if you are my daughter and I...never got to raise you, I know I would have wished that I could have stayed to take care of you." 

Linea smiled gratefully. Van sighed. Ren came bounding back into the room, a goofy smile plastered onto his face. 

"Ready to plan?" 

* * * 

Later, at night, Hitomi was staring into a dresser mirror - studying her face. She was in a small room for the night. Her reflection stared back at her, this one unmoving. Hitomi recalled the memory of Mia. She looked exactly like her reflection except with long hair. And now Linea - who also looked almost exactly like her, but also with slightly longer hair. Why did they look so alike. And why did Mia keep refering to all three women as "us". Even more perplexing, why did all three - Mia, Hitomi, Linea - all share the same pain and men that looked similar. And why did Mia say that they were all one and the same? _Wouldn't they wish to be together?_ Linea's words echoed in her mind. _Your wishes will be the key to defeating Newton_ the voice of a long-dead monk whispered. Hitomi began to realize who she was and what would soon be required of her. 

A sudden knock interrupted hitomi's thoughts. She opened her door a crack. 

"Hitomi," Van whispered from the crack, "Can i come in?' 

Hitomi opened the door just wide enough for Van to squeeze through and then closed it quickly after him. Van stood uncertainly in the center of the room. Hitomi wandered up to him. 

"Van,"she said in a low voice, "What are you doing here?" 

"Hitomi, "he answered, his voice cracking, "I just wanted to tell you that...well, when Linea talked about Newton and you...you know...it just..I mean, I don't want that to happen to you." 

Hitomi sighed and gently placed her head on Van's shoulder. 

"You know," she said softly, "Maybe we can stop that from happening." 

Van bowed his head and gently wrapped an arm around her. hitomi looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips. Van looked down at her. he edged his face closer to hers. Hesitantly, and almost fearfully, they lifted their faces closer and let their lips touch. Hitomi felt the gentle pressure from Van's lips on hers and relaxed, letting herself lean deeply into Van's body. The young king felt her body against his and, with a determined breath, eased his lips more fully onto hers. They drank eachother in, savoring each moment - though still with an air of nervousness. Van pulled away for a moment to gaze at Hitomi. His brown eyes drank in her green ones, and they communicated silently. Suddenly, and with no further hesitance, Van wrapped her in a warm embrace. Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed freely. hitomi pressed into Van. Unable to resist, Van gently slid his hands up and down her body, exploring. Hitomi sighed softly. She stroked his face as he kissed her, encouraging him. His lips travelled from her lips to her eyes. Then he buried his face in her neck and pulled her body up to his. hitomi shuddered gently as his hands wandered over her. Pulling away reluctantly, Van looked at her lovingly then glanced up in the direction of the bed. Hitomi smiled softly back. 

* * *

  
The next morning, all four (Hitomi, Van, ren and Linea) crept through the streets. It was still dark. They had decided to leave the rest behind so as not to attract attention. So far, they had encountered no one. Linea led the way determindedly, without hesitance. Ren walked beside her, letting his fingers brush hers every so often. hitomi and Van walked behind them, their hands clasped and the memory of the night before still fresh. Linea stopped suddenly. 

"There," she whispered, pointing to a large metal building, "escaflowne is in there." 

The group nodded to eachother and crept silently up to it. Ren tried the handle of the large metal door. It swung open easily. The four people walked in quickly. Looming at the far side of the hangar was escaflowne, sitting regally. Ren gasped as he felt something tingle inside him. Van looked as if he had felt the same. They all rushed silently forward and stopped right before the mighty guymelef. Van shifted uneasily. 

"It seems," he said quietly and the others lost their triumphant smiles," It seems too easy." 

"That's right!" a mocking voice boomed from behind them. They spun around. Another white guymelef stood there, flanked by dozens of red-uniformed soldiers. 

"Come and meet my revenge now!" Newton shouted fiercely, "fAce me, Slanzar!" 

to be continued 


	13. Sacrifice

* SOOOOOOORRRRRRY...I know this took FOREVER! But anyway, this will be short too because I have homework to do and I have work to do. I don't mean to complain, just trying to explain heehee. 
* Please review!

## Ancient Vision

_Previously:_ Linea had announced that she is Hitomi's daughter. They deduce that Hitomi and Van were sent into the future. Hitomi and Van get closer than ever before and then, in the morning all four set out to find escaflowne - but are ambushed by Newton! 

### chapter 13

"Face me Slanzar!" Newton bellowed from the cockpit of the giant white guymelef, Alkemis. 

Van shook his head in wonder, holding his sword in front of him. Slanzar? 

"What," Newton smirked, "Don't know who you are?" 

Ren stalked forward a few steps and yelled, "Why don't you just shut up, you...you tyrant!" 

Newton snarled down at Ren. "Neither do you know who you really are?" Newton said, glaring down and the four trapped humans, "Two of you, Slanzar, and one of me? No matter, I will still have my revenge!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" roared Ren. 

Hitomi's mind whirled. Slanzar, Van, Ren. She held up a trembling hand to her temples. SLanzar, Van, Ren. Newton's voice echoed in her mind: _DOn't you know who you are?"_. She glanced up at Van. She saw the profile of his face: long unruly black hair, pointy nose, tan skin, maroon eyes and a resolute chin. Behind him, she saw the profile of Ren's face. She pressed her fingers harder onto her forehead. Van and Ren's profiles were more than just similar; they were exactly alike! Hitomi staggered back slightly. Van jerked his head around to her in concern. Ghostly voices echoed in Hitomi's mind. _"Ancient One," Jalin whispered, "You must know who you are."  
"Foolish mistake," Newton grumbled, "They did not even impart memories to you!"  
The calm voice of Jalin again, "Your wishes will be the key to everything."   
And finally the determined voice of Mia, "Save US"_ Hitomi blinked rapidly, a sudden rush of translucent faces bombarding her. Slanzar, Van, Ren. Mia, Hitomi, Linea. As the the images rushed upon her she gasped in realization: They were one and the same. A vision echoed in her mind. _  
"Save us," Mia whispered from the mirror, "Your future is...".   
"Linea? Or mia?" Hitomi asked.  
A soft whisper from Mia, "Both"_

Van reached out an arm to hitomi, who seemed to be reeling backwards dangerously. 

"Hitomi!" he cried out, "What's wrong?" 

Hitomi regained balance and stared at Van, her green eyes locking on to his. "Slanzar, Van, Ren," she breathed, "You are really..." 

A sharp cackle burst from Alkemis' cockpit. "Finally!" Newton laughed cruelly, "Finally you realize your identity!" 

Hitomi stared up at him. Ren, Van and Linea simply stared blankly. 

"You little fools," Newton taunted, "Now you can die - realizing the full failure of your wishes!" 

"No!" Linea screamed suddenly, "No!" The others turned to stare at her. 

"I won't let you!" Linea screeched, "I won't let you destroy our future like you destroyed our past!" 

Newton raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Your visionary powers have amplified greatly since the last time we were together, daughter. It must be because you, like the girl Hitomi, are finally realizing who you really are." 

"Don't call me that!" Linea screamed, covering her ears with her hands. 

"But why not?" the cruel Newton taunted, "That's what you are. I am sure of it. I remember how you were concieved." He threw a malicious glance at Hitomi. "You're her daughter. Ah yes, I remember it well. Young Hitomi, so pure, so idealistic. Your body so lithe, so sinewy. It was a struggle that night, believe me, quite a struggle. You tried to push me off...but, in the end," Newton paused, licking his lips, "in the end I had my way with you. And you were quite...satisfying." 

Hitomi blanched, as white as a sheet, and felt her stomach lurch. Linea seemed to feel it too since she suddenly clutched her throat, seeming to try to stop herself from vomitting. Van was breathing heavily, rage increasing with every breath. With a sudden angry yell, he ran forward with nothing but his sword and charged Newton's guymelef. Newton laughed cruelly. With a well-aimed but not forceful kick with Alkemis' foot, he swatted Van to the side of the hangar easily. Van flew in the air and hit the wall forcefully, then landed on the ground with a thud. Ren, for no apparent reason, suddenly twisted in the air from a pain in his back. 

"Stupid, foolish little boy," Newton scowled, "Since Atlantis till now you haven't learned." 

All four suddenly looked up at Newton. 

"What on Gaea are you talking about?" Ren yelled up at him. 

Hitomi looked at the ground and spoke slowly and softly. "It's time we realized who we are." 

Van raised himself up painfully and looked at her in confusion. "Who we are?" 

Hitomi looked up. "Yes," she said wincing, "The wish they made, all the way back then -- while atlantis was burning. Mia and Slanzar, they wished they would meet again. And they did." She paused, collecting herself, "As you and me." 

Van's mouth dropped open. 

"And that's not all," Linea whispered, looking at Hitomi, "Hitomi, I can read your thoughts." 

Hitomi nodded in understanding, knowing what she was about to say. 

"Hitomi," Linea said, furrowing her eyebrows, "Ren and I -- aren't we...Well, aren't we -" 

Hitomi nodded. "Us" she stated. 

Ren stamped his foot. "Nonsense!" he said, "I know we look alike but-" 

He suddenly grabbed his arm in pain. Van sighed. He was holding his sword to his own arm, where he had just cut a small gash. Ren stared 

"That doesn't mean anything! Look my arms not even bleeding, yours is!" 

Linea took Ren's arm affectionatly. "Ren," she said softly, "We do feel eachother's pain -but not to the same extent." 

The thundering sound of a guymelef taking a few steps forward interrupted them. "No more of this dribble!!" Newton bellowed, "Now is the time for my revenge - where I will show how useless you two really are." 

Ren knitted his eyebrows. Two? Just two? Only if... 

Linea sighed. "Ren," she stated, "we have to help them go back in time, to stop Newton." 

Ren grabbed Linea by the shoulders. "No," he fairly yelled, "No! If Hitomi goes back and they defeat Newton -- you might never be born! And then..." 

Linea stopped him by gently putting a finger to his lips. "Ren, I know we will meet again." 

"Linea, I-" 

"We will meet again," Linea said firmly, "I promise." 

Ren bowed his head. When he raised it again, his maroon eyes were filled with determination. 

"Escaflowne!" he cried. 

Linea turned to Van and Hitomi. "You must get to Escaflowne's energist." 

Hitomi nodded. 

"But how?" Van asked incredously, looking back at the guards and Alkemis. 

Linea shut her eyes, thinking."Ren and I will hold off the guards." 

"And we," Hitomi finished without thinking, "will draw Newton outside." 

Linea looked up and smiled. "That's exactly, what I was going to say." 

"Yeah, and," Ren asked uneasily as he saw the line of soldiers marching forward with deliberate and painful slowness, "How does that get them to escaflowne?" 

"Confuse Newton outside somehow," Linea said, "Then backtrack and-" 

"Enter the hangar from behind!" Hitomi cried. 

"Yes," Linea smiled, "There's a trap door somewhere in the back of the hangar - and an underground tunnel that opens up in here somewhere." 

"Sounds all very simple," Hitomi said. 

"Yeah," Van commented, rolling his eyes, "All very simple but it's easier-" 

"Said than done!" Ren finished with a flourish. The two men blinked at eachother. They shrugged. 

The four turned to face the line of soldiers. Ren pulled out a huge broadsword and a wide shield came from his right armlet. Linea, from nowhere it seemed, drew out a mean-looking crossbow and a shield also materialized from her right armlet. 

"Get ready," Ren muttered as all of them tensed up. 

The soldiers finally rushed forward, yelling. Linea lifted her cross bow and what seemed to be hundreds of tiny little arrows sped at the soldiers, felling some and wounding others. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Van and Hitomi rush towards the main door, and Alkemis turning towards them. Lineagritted her teeth and shot another round of tiny arrows at her enemies. Ren, taking advantage of the fact that most soldiers were trying to cover themselves from the arrows, rushed into the fray with his broadsword, killing as many as he could. Soon only a few soldiers remained, a few fled and several lay dead. Linea stowed her cross bow and produced a short, thin sword. Linea and Ren faced the remaining 3 soldiers, backs together. 

"Can we take them?" 

"COme on," Ren grunted, "We are afterall the rebels!' 

With a yell, he lunged at a soldier while Linea parried the blocks of another. 

. 

Meanwhile, Van and Hitomi were racing towards Newton's guymelef. As the sudden screams fo his soldiers distracted Newton, they broke for the door and rushed out. newton turned around in anger. Where had they gone? He lurched out of the main hangar, piloting Alkemis. Newton scanned the grounds. A sudden speck of black and red to the left made him spin around and crash in that direction. then it was gone. Alkemis stopped. A splash of brown hair to the right attracted his attention. He thundered quickly in that direction. 

Hitomi squeaked in fear as Alkemis came after her faster than she had thought it would. She ran through the bushes desperately, letting the branches scrape her lightly. She panted and then froze in place, hiding behind the trunk of a tree. She heard Alkemis stop. Suddenly the huge aparatus lurched away again. hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. Van must be leading it away further. They could backtrack now, she was certain. She stepped out from her hiding place. A cold laugh greeted her. She froze, trembling. 

"Foolish." Newton thundered from Alkemis. 

Hitomi turned slowly around. The giant guymelef was standing in front of her. It lifted its arm. 

"I have no more need of you, Hitomi or Mia. Your efforts have all been futile" 

The arm lifted and she knew what was about to happen. Newton smirked as he prepared to kill her. A sudden yell startled him. Van almost flew into the air and sliced off the tip off of one of Alkemis' arms with his sword. Newton snarled angrily. Van jumped up to the cockpit, and banged the butt of his sowrd against the caged window. Knowing Escaflowne, he also knew that this would close the slats on the cock-pit window. Van rammed the slats again, causing them to shut and dent - so they would not be easily opened again. Then he quickly jumped off. He took Hitomi's hand wordlessly and they rushed off, back in the direction of the hangar. Alkemis swung around wildly, suddenly disoriented by blindness. 

Van and Hitomi rushed silently towards the back of the hangar. They skidded to a stop when they were faced by a metal wall. 

"Where is it?" Van panted. 

Hitomi glanced around,"I don't see a trap door." 

Van walked up to the back wall of the hangar and felt it's solid surface. "No door!" 

Hitomi turned away from the hangar and retreated some steps towards the foliage. Van looked at her. 

"I think," she said, dropping to her hands and knees and rummaging about in the leaves, "trap doors are usually on the..." 

Hitomi brushed off some leaves off of a flat surface triumphantly. "On the ground!" She revealed a small wooden door on the ground. Van stepped up to it and tugged at its round metal handle. It opened after a hard pull. A dank stench rose up. Hitomi sniffed. 

"Tunnels.." she muttered as they silently lowered themselves down. 

. 

Ren and Linea were once again standing back to back, panting. This time however, no soldiers were circling them. Three lay dead at their feet. Linea wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Ren sighed, letting his shield retract. Linea followed. They turned to face eachother. Linea smiled softly. 

"Thank you Ren." 

Ren smiled wryly, "Don't thank me. I still don't want to let them go...I know it's selfish. But, if you say..." 

Linea smiled again. Then froze. Ren started in concern; Linea's body had suddenly become rigid and her eyes blank. 

Linea struggled to breathe, her whole body scorched by some unknown heat. Is this a vision? She felt fear seize her like never before. She felt a horrible feeling of dread squeezing her stomach and ckoking her breath. Agaonizingly, she turned around. The scene was hazy but she could make out the great form of Escaflowne. Two figures were at its base. Hitomi and Van, she concluded. Then another attack of scorching, burning pain engulfed her. It was terrifying, she felt as though a flame was eating up her body. She turned again to see Alkemis spraying Escaflowne, along with Hitomi and VAn, with the acid metal of its arm. She let out a muffled scream. 

Ren shook her violently. 

"Linea!" he screamed. 

Linea shook her head, the vision disapating but the pain lingering. She looked towards Escaflowne. her eyes widened in fear. Hitomi and Van were at its base. She cried out and wrenched herself from Ren's arms, running towards Escaflowne. The front of the hangar suddenly crumbled as Alkemis, cockpit open so Newton could see, came thundering in. Alkemis stomped towards Escaflowne as it raised its arm. Linea ran, yelling, as Hitomi and Van were climbing Escaflowne. She ran to escaflowne, as the surpirsed pair reached the shoulder, and clambered up onto Escaflowne's knee. Alkemis' arm stopped suddenly. 

"Get out of the way," Newton snarled. 

"No!" Linea said firmly, "No father, I won't" 

Newton's facial muscles contracted. "Get out of the way, or I will kill you." 

"Me, father?" Linea asked, "You'll kill me?"

Linea stood resolutely in her place, arms outstretched. 

"You were always stubborn," he whispered, a note of sad affection in his voice. Newton shut his eyes painfully and released the trigger. 

hitomi shut her eyes. But she felt no pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the entire leg of escaflowne had melted away. She looked about franticaly for Linea. Linea was holding her breath. She lay, clutched in Ren's arms, at the foot of Escaflowne. 

"Close one," he said, grimacing. They stood. Newton looked down at them without expression. Then he turned and lifted the arm back towards Hitomi and Van. 

"Father, NO!" Linea cried. Suddenly, she twisted violently in the air. She gasped for air but took none in. A soldier hiding behind some boxes stood triumphantly, holding a cross bow.Hitomi reeled suddenly and screamed, feeling a searing heat striking her through the chest. Van caught her. 

Linea gasped, her body burning in pain as she sank into Ren's arms. Ren cried out in terror as he caught her, and felt the hard cold shaft of a metal arrow sticking through her chest. He blinked back a rush of tears. WArm sticky liquid drenched his hands. He cried out again. 

"Linea..." 

She stared up, her eyes wells of pain. She struggled to breathe, choking on her own blood. "Ren..." she whispered, "We will meet..." She twisted in his arms. 

Newton roared angrily and sprayed the boxes, and the soldier, with his acid metal. His eyes stung but he didn't know from what. All he knew what that his face was wet and his daughter was dead. He demolished that side of the hangar. 

Ren clutched Linea's now limp body in his arms, staring down at her empty, blank face. he gently closed her eyelids with his fingers. 

"..meet again," he whispered. 

Hitomi felt nothing now. Tears stung her eyes. Van turned to the engergist and lifted his hand to it. 

"We will stop this," he said under his breath. 

Blue wind swirled around the pair. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's waist from behind. The blue rivulets of light wrapped around Van and Hitomi, amidst Ren's weeping and Newton's raging fit. The blue became a column of light and Van and Hitomi felt the upwards pull once again. They shut their eyes, waiting for the strange rush to take them back. 


	14. Wish

## Ancient Visions

_Previously:_ Ren and Linea hold of guards while Van and Hitomi try to sneak around to the back in order to enter the hangar. When they are about to suceed, Linea is killed by an unknown soldier. Van and Hitomi are swept up in another column of light. 

### chapter 14

Was it all a dream? Or an illusion? No, it was real. Van shook the dust out of his hair as he raised himself off the ground. His mind was reeling. The death of Linea, the rushing back in time. He was somewhere now - somewhere cold and grassy. What was he supposed to do? His head was throbbing painfully. Putting one hand to his forehead, his scanned his surroundings. No sign of Hitomi. Van winced. His back hurt. Rubbing his back, he stood up. Where could she be? Looking around, he noticed several familiar items. A stone bench, a stone fountain, some neat trees. He was near the castle, near the back gardens! Van almost smiled. Yes, he thought, it was real. It must be all real. He and Hitomi were ancient ones - reborn. He shook his head in wonder. The young king suddenly spun in a circle, his eyes searching anxiously. Where was she? Squaring his shoulders, he turned resolutely towards the memorial and hurried in a loping run towards his brother's grave, where he knew escaflowne was waiting. 

* * * 

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly. She furrowed her eyebrows. It was dark. She was sprawled out on soft carpet. Lifting herself off the floor, Hitomi glanced around her. It seemed so familiar, so comfortable. She rose to her feet and padded towards the only light in the room, which came from a large window. The sudden brightness hurt her eyes momentarily before they adjusted. As her pupils became accustomed to the lighting of the room, she suddenly realized why it seemed so familiar. This desk, this wallhanging, that large window, the carpet, that crest on the wall - it all belonged to the study of - 

"Familiar yet?" A low cold voice asked. 

Hitomi froze, her blood suddenly running cold. 

A tall, slim figure emerged from the shadows. 

"I thought this would be an apropriate place to bring you." 

"Newton," Hitomi breathed angrily, "Why-" 

"Simple," he answered curtly,advancing slowly, "I know the boy will come here for you - I know this is the first place he will look- his own study!" 

Hitomi backed away slowly. Newton smirked. 

"Don't worry," he said dangerously, "I won't kill you yet - I need you for one thing more." 

Hitomi shuddered, recalling the discovery she had made about Linea. Newton was regarding her thoughtfully. 

"Silly little girl," he said spitefully, "Do really think you can defeat me?" 

Hitomi edged backwards towards the study desk. She looked away from Newton. 

Newton looked at her with little less than disgust. "You don't even know how to take advantage of the power of Atlantis. You don't even understand it's power!" 

Hitomi remained silent. 

"Poor little seeress," Newton chided in a mock fatherly tone, "Don't you realize what I am doing? I will make use of this power! I will change Gaea forever with it!" 

Hitomi looked up sharply. "Is that what you think you should do?" she barked, "Change everything according to your wishes?" 

Newton smiled condescendinly at her. "You're so shortsighted. Don't you see how this power could be used to control a population? One could refashion the way the world works!" 

"Fool!" Hitomi cried suddenly, ancient anger welling up in her, "Don't you see the folly in that! That's the reason Atlantis burned! And the reason Dornkirk fell! They failed to realize the danger of that power!" 

Newton smirked again. "Atlantis burned because I wished it to, remember Mia?" 

Hitomi started. Mia? She blinked in confusion until she remembered. She was Mia, and Mia was her. Just as Linea was. They were one and the same woman - reborn into the world to fulfill wishes made by the power of Atlantis. A new energy surged within her. 

"And of Dornkirk?" Hitomi asked forcefully. 

Newton smiled. "So you regain some of your old spunk. And what of Dornkirk? He failed only because he was not able to harness the power. But he was on the right track. That's why I took his name." 

Hitomi cocked her head to one side. 

"Don't you know, one from the mystic moon? Dornkirk lived on Earth before coming to Gaea. He was a scientist. One interested in alchemey. His name on earth was Isaac, Issac Newton." 

Hitomi furrowed her eyebrows, mulling over what he had just revealed. 

"But," Newton said resolutely, "I have harnessed the power of Atlantis, and you cannot destroy me." 

Hitomi squared her shoulders. 

Newton laughed. "Thinking of it?" he asked, mocking, "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried?" 

Hitomi closed her eyes, suddenly remembering the burning of Atlantis. "That was a selfish wish," she said under her breath. 

"But an effective one. The city burned and you couldn't fly away from it," Newton countered with a cruel smile, "You wouldn't want Fanelia to go up in flames too, would you?" 

"You already destroyed half of it!" hitomi retorted. 

"Newton shrugged. "But what of the other half?" 

Hitomi fairly shook with rage. She tightened her grip on the edge of Van's desk and closed her eyes tightly. Her right hand slipped across the surface of the desk subtly and her fingers closed around a decorative dagger. Hitomi looked up at Newton spitefully. His careless smirking angered her, and her fingers tightened around the hilt of the fancy, but sharp, dagger. A well of angry energy surged through her. She gave out a yell and rushed suddenly towards Newton, dagger raised. Newton watched coolly, reaching swiftly into the folds of his cloak. Snapping his wrist, he cracked a long silver whip in the air. The end of the whip wrapped around the dagger in Hitomi's hand. With a quick flick, the dagger went sailing across the room. Newton smirked softly. Hitomi, still overcome with her anger was still rushing barehanded towards him. He snapped the whip again. This time, the end wrapped around Hitomi's outstretched arm. Newton jerked his forearm backward, the whip lifting Hitomi off the ground and releasing her at the last moment. She flew into the back wall then sank to the floor. She lay at the foot of the wall, crumpled into a small huddle - barely conscious. Coolly and calmly, Newton strode nearer to the fallen girl, stopping only a few feet away from her. He placed the whip back into his cloak. 

"Don't be a fool," he said softly, "You should have known better than that. You can't defeat me without sacrificing Fanelia." 

Hitomi struggled to lift her head, a touch of arrogance in her weak gestures. "Sacrifices may be necessary," she whispered. 

"You don't have the courage," Newton stated, "And besides, you don't think that's rash?" 

Hitomi bowed her head, her heart filling with frustration. How can they free Gaea from the shadow of Atlantis's mistakes. A soft whisper seeped into her mind.  
_Your wishes will be the key to his defeat_  
Hitomi stared at the study carpet, a realization forming itself in her consciousness. Her eyes widened. Anxiety clutched at her. Was she brave enough? 

Newton regarded her curiously, wondering what she was thinking. He was about to stride towards her again when a sudden crash caused them both to turn towards the large window. 

Hitomi gasped. Newton stared calmly. Escaflowne's head was visible from the window. 

"Newton!" Van's voice boomed from the cockpit, "Release Hitomi!" 

"Or you'll what?" Newton said smirking. 

Escaflowne backed away noisily. Hitomi, sensing Van's desperation, cowered in a back corner. With a terible groan, the outside wall of the study was suddenly torn away as Van slashed through it, exposing the room. Van cleaved the wall in two, then ripped it off - shaking the building. The interior of the study now lay exposed to the outside. Newton stood, unmoving, staring out coolly. 

"How fitting," he taunted, "The young boy uses such improportionate force on his enemy." 

Hitomi could almost hear Van grinding his teeth in anger. Escaflowne raised its sword high above its head, preparing to bring it down on Newton. Newton only smiled tauntingly. Hitomi's breath caught in her throat. Escaflowne was still for a moment. Then, tWith a groan, its cockpit opened and Van stepped out, drawing his sword. He pointed it down at Newton. 

"Prepare to pay for your crimes!" Van yelled, leaping from escaflowne and into the room. Newton stood facing him. 

"You would attack an unarmed man?" Newton chided. 

Van tensed, his muscles tightening. Hitomi rose and stepped forward silently. She trembled in anxiety. A foreshadowing of dread filled her. 

Newton smirked. "At least last time, I had my own sword- now I have nothing!," he taunted, "Well, attack me then, though I have no defence. Kill me in cold blood!" 

Van gripped the handle of his sword, battling with himself. An unarmed man....he gritted his teeth. He must do it -to save Gaea, to save Hitomi! He prepared to attack, closing his eyes for a moment. In that split second, Newton reached into the folds of his cloak, drawing out his silver whip. Hitomi cried out and lunged forward unexpectedly, throwing herself at Newton's back. They tumbled forward; Hitomi falling on the carpet to her knees and Newton flying towards the edge of the room. He teetered for a moment on the ledge and then fell headlong, towards the stone courtyard, twenty feet below. Van rushed to the side and looked over. Newton lay on his back, eyes staring up and a red pool gradually growing from his head outward. Hitomi crawled over the edge and looked down, covering her mouth with her hands at the sight. Van wrapped an arm around her. Newton's lips began to move faintly. His weak voice echoed into Hitomi's mind. Van looked at her questioningly, not hearing. 

"The cycle begins again," Newton rasped. 

"No," Hitomi whispered, "It ends." 

Newton's eyes widened. "I regret that it may end," he whispered sadly, "So much power...I could have used it to change the world. I could have used it to its full potential. Such a shame." 

"No," she sighed, memories of her past and future lives flooding her, "No, the power is too much, even for you...father." 

Newton sighed labouriously, "Mia." 

Hitomi looked down sadly. 

"What will you wish for?" Newton asked sofly as his green eyes rolled back and his chest sank low. 

"Rest," Hitomi whispered softly. She and Van both knew that he was now dead. The earth seemed to groan as it cracked open and flames roared out. Hitomi reached for the chain around her neck and pulled it over her head, clasping the pendant of ATlantis in her hand. 

Van turned to Hitomi, touching her face with his fingers. 

"We knew this day would come, Van," Hitomi whispered. 

"It came too soon," he replied cupping her face in his hands. 

A sudden earthquake rocked the castle, breaking it apart. Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist and spread his snowy wings, lifting them into the air. Hitomi surveyed the destruction. 

"Look," she said through tear-filled eyes, "Look what has become of our home." 

Van squeezed her. "Now is the time for us to do this. Wish." 

Hitomi looked up at Van. He was staring down at her lovingly. Wrapping an arm around his neck she bowed her head. The pendant began to glow. 

"I wish," Hitomi whispered, "That with our deaths, the power of Atlantis would be sealed forever." 

Van pressed his lips to her forehead gently. She met his gaze and knew what came next. Van began to struggle in flight. 

"Wish, hitomi," he whispered. 

Hitomi pressed closer to him and pendant began to glow once more. A cool breeze caught Hitomi's hair suddenly. She glanced down. Translucent figures seemed to be moving in one of the flames below. She squinted. As she did, the vision became clearer. Two figures - one with dark hair, one with shoulder length brown hair - were walking away, hand in hand. Their gait was happy and carefree. The girl in the vision threw a glance back at Hitomi. It was Linea. She was smiling, laughter on her lips. The man beside her, Ren, swept her off the ground and the spun around happily and vanished. Hitomi looked back up at Van, her eyes, though tear-filled, were no longer filled with sadness, but with hope. 

"And I wish," Hitomi whispered, smiling through her tears at Van, "That we would meet again." 

Van swallowed painfully as his wings faltered. Slowly, Hitomi lifted her face to his, and he touched his forehead to hers gently. 

Softly, slowly, strangely - slightly singed white feathers began to float down into the crackling fire below. Amid the rain of blackened feathers, a single, teardrop-shaped ruby pendant fell, the power of Atlantis falling with it. The ruby centre of the jewel glowed softly and then, slowly, it began to grow dark. Above the roaring of the consuming fire, a soft sigh rippled the wind; a sigh that seemed to emanate from the pendant itself. Just before the pendant turned completely black and fell irretrievably into the rising flames, the sigh turned into gentle whispering laughter - echoing the sounds of the past, the present and the future; fulfilling the ancient vision. 

**~The End~**


End file.
